si te odio te amo, estudio estoy en el secundario!
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: ON HOLD Tres amigas, vecinas de la infacia, se preparan para comenzar el ultimo año de la secundaria en la preparatoria de Tokyo y como siempre, aparecen los 'idiotas sin cerebro' para molestarlas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin,** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario**

by: **Kaoru-chan**

Capitulo 1: Rumores, el comienzo de clases

Kaoru Kamiya ahogó un bostezo por enésima vez en el día y siguió mirando al pizarrón delante de ella. Gracias al profesor de matemática tenía la última hora de la clase libre y no podría irse y gracias a la ortiva de preceptora que tenían no podían siquiera salir al patio a admirar el hermoso diluvio ¿se nota el sarcasmo? _'Maldito profesor'_

Observó distraídamente a su compañera: Misao Makimachi, de pequeña estatura y para su maldición de un cuerpo no tan desarrollado. Tenía ojos verdes y energéticos y una larga trenza característica de su persona. Su amiga estaba apoyada en su banco, mordisqueando la punta de su trenza, mirando en dirección a la ventana, admirando la lluvia caer. Y claramente se encontraba en su mismo grado de aburrimiento, sus ojos delatabanLa verdad, era patético. El resto del curso estaba sentado en pequeños grupos, jugando a las cartas o ¡haciendo tarea! Que deprimente.

"¿Crees que las gotas que caen, son las mismas que cayeron ayer?" – pregunto Misao, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

"¡No lo se Misao, lo único que sé, es que el clima es horrible!" - exclama Kaoru incorporándose de golpe exasperada golpeando la mesa y caminando hasta la ventana.

La lluvia o diluvio, había cancelado algunas clases de la tarde, el cielo casi tan oscuro como la noche, a pesar de ser las cuatro de la tarde, parecía no aclarar. Parecía que la lluvia continuaría hasta el fin de semana.

"Maldito tiempo" – Maldice Kaoru por quincuagésima vez

"Cálmate Kaoru, enojándote con el tiempo no va a lograr nada" - le responde Misao, generalmente ella era la más energética, seguida por Kaoru, pero en momentos de aburrimiento se volvía tranquila y paciente. Y eso, era beneficioso para todos.

"¡Estoy calmada!" - exclama levantando la voz frustrada. Con su metro cincuenta y cinco, su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y sus grandes y chispeantes ojos azules Kaoru Kamiya era conocida por su temperamento, pero los profesores pasaban por alto, cualquier discusión o pelea en la que Kaoru estuviera envuelta, ya que era la de mejor promedio - "¡MOU! ¡Que feo comienzo de clases!"

En ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió y de ella entró Megumi Takani, una alta y sensual jovencita compañera de Kaoru y Misao comiendo un yogurt descremado - "Acaban de llegar cajas de chocolate"

"¡Chocolate!" - dice Kaoru, saliendo precipitadamente del aula, ignorando la mirada de la preceptora.

Misao y Megumi se quedaron mirando, el lugar donde había desaparecido Kaoru, y sin acotar nada ambas suspiraron y la siguieron, inventándole a la preceptora una buena excusa.

Una vez sentadas en el único espacio de las escaleras que no estaba mojado por la lluvia, ni rodeado por loras hablando atropelladamente sobre la moda a venir, Misao y Megumi, comenzaron a conversar, mientras que Kaoru ingería su dosis diaria de chocolate.

"Esperemos no ver a los idiotas sin cerebro en todo lo que queda de la tarde" - declara Megumi

"No creo, este es el único lugar 'habitable' en donde estar, además saben que muchos profesores faltaron hoy por ese estúpido congreso de no se que cosa y estoy segura de que no van a dejar de llamar la atención" - afirma Misao y no se equivocó.

A la distancia se acercaban los que Megumi denominaba 'idiotas sin cerebro', como su popularidad estaba declarada desde primer año, se conocían a todas las muchachas del colegio.

Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, y Aoshi Shinomori, entraban con su paso altanero, Sanosuke se despeinaba su pelo castaño, logrando sacar unos cuantos gritos de las jóvenes de primer año, provocándole arcadas a Megumi.

"No tiene otra cosa que hacer, además de hacer el ridículo" - vuelve a decir.

"No lo subestimes Megumi" - dice Kaoru - "Su cerebro no da para que procese tanta información en poco tiempo. Mira a Himura"

Kenshin Himura de cabellos tan rojos como la lava y con sus ojos tan violetas que provocaban suspiros entre las mujeres, caminaba con el mismo paso que Sanosuke, su mejor amigo, aunque él era igual o más egocéntrico que él, había dejado de perseguir a las chicas por una en especial.

"¿Cómo te va Kamiya?" - pregunta el pelirrojo suavizando su grave voz, acompañándola con una sensual sonrisa.

"Pues iba bien hasta que te me acercaste" - contesta secamente Kaoru

"Oh, pero si es la chupamedias del curso" - dice Sanosuke

"Mantén la boca cerrada Sagara" - amenaza Megumi

"uhh... ¿Eso es una amenaza kitsune?" - pregunta seductoramente Sanosuke

"Es un hecho Sagara" - concreta Misao, destellando sus ojos incorporándose.

Fue en ese momento en el que Aoshi, opto por dejar su estado estoico e intervenir.

"Sanosuke, Kenshin, creo que por ya es suficiente"

"Yo me voy, pero no por ellas, tengo una cita con em..."

"¿Tsubame?" - prueba Kenshin, pero Sanosuke niega con la cabeza "¿Tae?" - Sanosuke vuelve a negar - "¿Maya?"

"Claro, Maya!" - recuerda Sanosuke "Gracias Kenshin"

"Siempre es un placer ayudarte Sano"

"Son despreciables" - dice Kaoru

"Ey! No me odies por ser bonito" responde Sanosuke dándose media vuelta con su grupo de amigos, y mientras subía las escaleras dice – "hay que buscar afuera, lo que no hay en el aula"

Las chicas, se volvieron a sentar, "bueno, la primera pelea con los 'idiotas sin cerebro', no ha sido tan emocionante como esperaba" – dice Misao algo decepcionada.

"Es verdad" – agrega Megumi.

En realidad las chicas y los 'idiotas sin cerebro' no se odiaban, pero tampoco se podían llamar amigos, pelean cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, pero solo para pasar el tiempo. Nunca habían intentado entablar una conversación donde los insultos, amenazas y golpes no estuvieran presentes, y no lo iban a intentar en el último año de la preparatoria de Tokyo.

"Kaoru ¿verdad o consecuencia?" - pregunta Megumi, aquel juego lo habían comenzado en primer año, ideado para momentos de sumo aburrimiento, como ese día.

"verdad" - dice vagamente sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"¿Qué es lo que despierta tu lujuria?"

"Kenshin Himura" - declara sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía, mientras miraba como los 'idiotas sin cerebro', subían las escaleras.

Misao y Megumi se quedaron mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿acaso ella había dicho Kenshin Himura?

"¿CÓOOOOOMO?" - pregunta gritando Misao, arrebatándole la pregunta de la boca de Megumi. Mirándola como si se hubiera aceptado a casarse con un hipopótamo rosado.

"hu... eh?" - Kaoru vuelve la vista a sus amigas, ambas la miraban atónitas y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo recordó la pregunta y para su perdición su respuesta - "MOU! Misao no me veas así, es solo que el azúcar no llegó a mi cerebro, ¡Megumi dile!"

Pero Megumi estaba ocupada pensando en las palabras de la tanuki - "Kenshin Himura despierta tu pasión" dice simplemente con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

"Nooo Megumi, ¡no!" - gritaba Kaoru "No es lo que piensan" Kaoru pasaba su vista, de la sonrisa de Megumi a los ojos de Misao '_malditos idiotas sin cerebro_'

"No son los ojos de Himura, no es el pelo de Himura, es TODO Himura!" - decía Misao sin poder salir de su asombro y estallar en carcajadas junto con Megumi.

"MOU!" - grita Kaoru comenzando a enojarse y saltando sobre las chicas internándose en una batalla sin ganador.

OooO

"Muy bien ¿¡Donde demonios esta?" grita Megumi a todo pulmón, parando en seco a todas las personas a la redonda.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Megumi?" grita Kaoru enojada por tal exhibición.

"¿¡Donde esta?" vuelve a repetir Megumi

"¿¡Qué cosa?" grita Misao.

"¡La calculadora comadreja!"

"¡No me digas comadreja, kitsune!"

"¡No me llames kitsune!"

"¡YA!" grita Kaoru colocándose en el medio de ambas "Cállense. Prestaste tu calculadora a Toru, ¿no te acuerdas Megumi?"

"Oh" exclama Megumi haciendo memoria. Ahora que lo pensaba Toru, se la había devuelto y ella prestando atención a los ejercicios de Kaoru, no recordó que lo había dejado debajo del banco.

"Baka kitsune..." sentencia Misao mientras se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse con Kaoru "Mas vale que te apures que se va el colectivo"

A paso lento, volvió al colegio, la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido y ya no quedaba nadie, salvo algún que otro profesor. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su aula, tropezó

"Perdón" - fue la palabra reflejo de Megumi cuando chocó contra alguien, al desprenderse y ver al obstructor del paso.

"¿Takani?" - fue la voz de la persona que Megumi jamás hubiese deseado escuchar "¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó extrañado.

Megumi se alejo como un resorte al sentir su caliente pecho sobre sus manos. Como todo ente popular, se desprendía los dos primeros botones de la camisa dejando a la vista su musculoso pecho.

"No es de tu incumbencia" - le contesta Megumi agresivamente, Sanosuke, en cambio no pudo dejar de sonreír ante el comportamiento de Megumi y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Por supuesto" - dice - "pero me imaginé que tal vez vinieras a buscar la calculadora que te habías olvidado"

Megumi percibió como Sanosuke levantaba su mano izquierda y le mostraba la calculadora que tenía visiblemente una etiqueta que decía Megumi Takani

"¡oye! ¡Eso es mío! Devuelvemelo!" - exigió Megumi intentando alcanzar la calculadora, pero Sanosuke era más alto que ella, así que sus manos llegaban a tocarle el brazo, que parecían una caricia.

"Esa no es la manera de pedirlo Takani" - sonríe Sano, divertido con la situación.

Megumi dejo de forcejear y con los dientes apretados dijo - "¿Me lo devuelves por favor?"

"muy bien" - dice Sano, pero dispuesto a jugar un rato continuo - "pero no me refería a eso Takani"

Desprevenidamente, la coloco de espaldas contra la pared más cercana, apoyando su cuerpo contra la de ella. Megumi se sonrojo a más no poder, ante tal roce, sentía el cuerpo caliente de Sanosuke sobre ella, y su respiración sobre su cuello, siendo irregular, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

'_Demasiado cerca maldita sea, demasiado cerca_' se repetía Megumi mentalmente. Maldiciendo el día en el que puso todo su uniforme en el lavarropa con agua caliente, se había encogido tanto que hasta a una prostituta le daría vergüenza ponérselo. Para empeorar la situación, Sanosuke olía estupendamente... '_Mala Megumi, no pienses en eso, Mala Megumi ¡Muy mala!_'

Sanosuke no dejaba de disfrutar el comportamiento de Megumi, primero lo insultaba, después se comportaba civilizadamente, y ahora la tenía entre la espada y la pared... literalmente... aunque, no podía negar que le gustaba, de todas las mujeres que había en ese colegio, sin duda Megumi Takani era la mas sensual e inteligente de todas, más que la rubia hueca con la que se había visto hoy y deseaba ser modelo. Y sin lugar a dudas, y desde esa posición era capaz de verle las piernas, y desde su camisa, algo más... aquel uniforme de colegiala le resaltaba las curvas femeninas, un momento, ¿Qué esta diciendo? Golpeándose mentalmente, intenta alejar cualquier pensamiento, intentando concentrarse, pero sabiendo que había ido muy lejos esa vez, decide separarse y devolverle su calculadora antes de que el cuartel de amigas apareciera.

Lamentablemente, aunque sus intenciones fueron buenas, llegó demasiado tarde, aunque no fue exactamente Kaoru o Misao quienes los interrumpieron.

"Sagara, Takani" - dice una voz - "¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

Era el profesor Saitou, había escuchado ruidos en la cafetería y pensando que serían rebeldes de primero fue a investigar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con futuros egresados, pero... en una situación que no faltaba sacar las conclusiones erradas.

"Eh... no, no, Saitou-san, no es lo que piens-" - decía Megumi separándose a la velocidad de la luz de Sanosuke

"no, claro. Solo a dos alumnos arrinconados contra una pared, en un corredor desierto, cuando el colegio esta cerrado. Seguro que no es lo que pienso Takani-san"

"Pero profesor, yo puedo explicarle"

"Cállese Takani-san, usted y Sagara-san mañana después de clase pasaran a mi despacho" - y sin nada más que decir se marchó.

"¡Demonios!" - exclamó Megumi

"No es para tanto" - dice Sanosuke manteniendo su dejo de diversión, sin preocuparse mucho - "un castigo no es nada, o temes manchar tu expediente de niña aplicada"

"Eso es lo que menos me preocupa" - dice Megumi fulminándolo con la mirada "sino, que para mañana a la mañana, conociendo como es el colegio, los rumores se extenderán y yo estaré embarazada y tu no te querrás hacer cargo"

Sanosuke no hizo mas que reírse - "Tienes una imaginación... Además no se de que te quejas, compartirás el protagonismo conmigo, muchas matarían por eso"

Megumi no podía reaccionar, estaba enojada y frustrada por lo que había sucedido. Maldecía el día en el que le había prestado a Toru la calculadora. Maldecía el día en el que se cambio de colegio y le tocó como compañero de curso a Sanosuke, era un completo idiota sin cerebro. Y antes de que pudiera putearlo de arriba abajo...

"En fin, nos vemos mañana en el castigo Takani" – dice Sanosuke, echando la mochila al hombre y saliendo del colegio, dejando a Megumi con la palabra en la boca.

OooO

_A la mañana siguiente, en la parada del colectivo, donde las amigas se encontraban siempre..._

"¡YA!" - gritaba Megumi forcejeando el agarre de Kaoru– "No quiero entrar"

"¿Como que no vas a entrar?" – Preguntaba Kaoru algo malhumorada, tironeando a Megumi – "¿Recién es la primera semana de clase y ya estas faltando?"

"No quiero ir"

"¡Vamos Megumi, no te comportes como una chiquilina" – dijo Kaoru, arrastrando a Megumi literalmente hasta la entrada

Como es lógico, Megumi todavía no le había comentado nada a su amiga, esperaba que estuviera Misao, así no tenía que repetir la historia y juntas pudieran idear un plan para cortarlo en pedacitos.

Faltaba solo media hora para que comenzara las clases y Megumi, se encontraba en el aula mirando a su alrededor, esperando no ver ninguna mirada de odio de ninguna de sus compañeras de curso, lamentablemente eso no ocurrió todas sus compañeras de curso, la miraban con ojos asesinos.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" – pregunta Kaoru al notas las miradas y el cuchicheo de las chicas.

Y antes de que Megumi pudiera decir algo, Misao apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Megumi! Dime que no es cierto. Por favor" – dijo Misao con grandes ojos verdes, tomándola por los hombros y comenzando a sacudirla con fuerza

"Por supuesto que no es verdad" – replica orgullosamente Megumi - ¿Quién te crees que soy? – ahora bajaba la voz – pero dime, que tan lejos llegaron los rumores, ¿ya le pusieron nombre al chico?

"No, no llegaron a tanto" – la tranquiliza Misao – "solo que los encontraron a ustedes dos solos en un aula y que vio tu tatuaje en tu muslo"

"¿¡No llegaron a tanto?" – dijo Megumi tomándose la cabeza como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza

"¡Ya!" – explota Kaoru – "Pueden decirme que es lo que no se"

"Estoy castigada con Sagara"

"¿Que?"

A susurros le cuenta a Kaoru y a Misao, lo ocurrido a la salida del colegio

"Sagara no niega nada, es más ni siquiera se defiende, solo se limita a sonreír" – dice Misao

"¿COMO?" – ahora Megumi estaba fuera de sus casillas

"Esto merece una venganza" – susurra Kaoru, quien estaba muy ansiosa de pelear con cualquiera de los 'idiotas sin cerebro'

"Sanosuke Sagara va a caer" – dice Megumi muy enojada

"Perfecto" – exclama de alegría Misao.

Cuando el profesor se acercaba, todos los alumnos volvieron a sus lugares, aunque antes todas las mujeres le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Megumi.

"Así que tienes un tatuaje en tu muslo eh? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, y menos de ti"

Megumi se dio media vuelta enojada preparada para putear al idiota que le hablaba a su espalda. Aunque se encontró con Toru, uno de los chicos más lindos e inteligentes del curso, tenia el pelo corto y negro y sus ojos eran de color café, con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir a Megumi.

"No estoy con ganas bromas Toru"

"Ah, entonces es mentira el rumor"

"¡Primero muerta y comida por los gusanos antes de tener algo con Sagara!" – responde indignada Megumi

"Ah, yo me refería al tatuaje..." – responde Toru sonriendo – "Me hubiese encantado verlo"

"Oh..." – dice Megumi coquetamente – "Tal vez tengas oportunidad de comprobarlo tu mismo"

Y se dio media vuelta, mirando al profesor de matemáticas explicar algo que ella no llegaba a escuchar, solo miraba al pizarrón, sin ver nada en realidad, pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara y pensando que después de todo, el rumor no fue tan malo que digamos.

O o o O

Notas de la autora: Bueno, volví con un nuevo fic, **Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario **la idea original la saque de otro fic que me encanta, bah... al principio puede ser muy parecido, pero de ahora en más voy a intentar salirme de aquel camino. Voy a mezclar cosas de mi secundaria, fiesta de egresados, viaje de egresados, sorteos, concursos etc. Creo que les va a gustar.

Espero que lean mis otros fics, que son mucho pero que se leen enseguida. **Like we were yesterday**, mi primer fic, donde Kenshin esta casado con Tomoe y conoce a Kaoru, aparecen Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke y muchos más. **I hate you love**, mi Segundo fic, donde Kaoru es la secretaria de Kenshin, pero que no se llevan muy bien. Tienen unas cuantas diferencias. **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta**, mi tercer fic, donde Kenshin es un cirujano mundialmente reconocido y Kaoru es una simple estudiante de secundario, ah cierto, son vecinos. También está el one-shot, **14 de mayo**, un universo alterno del 14 de mayo de la era Meiji y por ahora nada más.

Espero recibir sus reviews

**Bai Bai **

**Kaoru-chan**


	2. Proyectos De Aniquilación

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece este, fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario**

by: **Kaoru-chan**

Capitulo 2: proyectos de aniquilación.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente en el colegio de Tokyo el segundo día de clases, lamentablemente para los alumnos de quinto año, solo significaba disfrutar de las aburridas clases de lo que era la primera hora del día, con la materia que todos amaban y con el profesor que todos añoraban, que siempre le ponía las ganas al enseñar: Biología con el profesor Terada.

- "Demonios que es aburrido el anciano" – masculló por lo bajo Misao visiblemente aburrida.

Como la mayoría de los estudiantes, Misao inspiraba un aura de aburrimiento que era palpable para cualquiera los cincuenta metro a la redonda. La energía que inspiraba el profesor Terada, era la misma que aplicaba una hormiga a buscar comida en una montaña de azúcar.

A su alrededor, Misao notó como el resto de sus compañeros habían desistido en el intento de tomar notas o al menos prestar atención... _la depresión post-vacaciones_ pensó al ver a la mayoría mirar la ventana que mostraba la belleza del día, mientras ellos estaban allí aburridos con el estúpido del profesor Terada.

Como la oveja negra de un rebaño, y como el pez que se dirige al lado contrario de la marea, Kaoru Kamiya, la estudiante diez, tomaba apuntes a pesar de que cada palabra que el profesor decía, que al contrario del efecto que provocaba en ella parecían largar una sarta de somnífero que dormía a todos los alumnos, a excepción de Kaoru.

Misao volvió su vista al pizarrón limpio, el profesor Terada ni siquiera se había molestado en escribirlo, solo se limitaba a entrar al aula y sentarse, sacar el libro más gordo y antiguo que su tataratataratataratataratatara abuela, y leerlo durante el resto de las dos horas, ¡sin siquiera saludar!. _¿Cuándo se jubila?_ Se preguntaba constantemente Misao.

Los pensamientos de Misao se vieron interrumpidos por un papelito que le golpeo la cabeza, mira atrás y notó la mirada incesante de Megumi, alargo su mano para agarrar el papelito y lo leyó.

_Tenemos que planear una venganza contra Sagara. Debe morir._

Las palabras de Megumi, eran suficiente energizante para que Misao se entretuviera el resto de la clase, pensando en las mil y unas maneras en la que podían planear su venganza... tal vez con una cucharita podían sacarle los ojos... o también podían intentar por algo menos sádico. Pero... ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Misao le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a Megumi, antes de volver su vista a los 'idiotas sin cerebro' que estaban en el fondo del aula, cuchicheando algo que su magnifico oído no podía llegar a escuchar.

- "Entonces ¿nada de nada?" – Preguntó Kenshin sorprendido – "Creo que has perdido tu toque Sano"

- "¿El toque dices?" – Sanosuke levantó una ceja incrédulo – "¿Entonces que tengo que decir de ti? Hace cinco años que estas detrás de jou-chan, y el único progreso que has logrado es que haya pasado de llamarte, 'Himura fastidioso' a 'Muerete'"

- "Solo necesita un empujón" – dijo Kenshin algo incomodo, pero al segundo recupera su confianza – "Este año seguro que cae"

- "Pareces un disco rayado Kenshin" – le contestó Sanosuke aburrido.

- "¿Y porque no desmentiste los rumores, si eran mentira?" – preguntó Kenshin intentando cambiar de tema

- "¿Para que?" – preguntó encogiéndose los hombros – "Sabes muy bien que intentar desmentir un rumor en este colegio, es lo mismo que intentar tomar apuntes con el aburrido del anciano Terada" – dijo señalando al profesor. Sonríe pícaramente – "Además es un zorrita muy atractiva."

- "¿Acaso es mucho pedir que este año, al menos intentes sentar cabeza con alguna chica?" – preguntó Aoshi estoico, sabiendo lo inútil que era su pregunta

- "¿Sentar cabeza?" – Preguntó Sano – "¿y con una chica?" – Hizo una mueca de dolor ante las palabras de Aoshi – "Siempre quitándole lo divertido a la vida Aoshi"

El timbre del cambio de hora resonó en todo el colegio, lo que logró despertar a unos cuantos de una larga siesta de dos horas de la clase de Biología. Y otra vez, sin despedirse, el profesor Terada salió del aula, mientras entraba la preceptora informándoles que el profesor de literatura había sufrido un altercado y no tardaría en llegar.

- "¿Sabes? Es un enigma para mi, entender como puedes tomar apuntes en las clases de Biología" – preguntó casualmente Misao a Kaoru, quien había escrito hojas y hojas de lo que había dicho o mejor dicho, leído en clase el profesor – "¿No ahorrarías tiempo y hojas, comprándote el libro? el resultado sería el mismo, si total el profesor no explica, solo lee"

- "Sabes muy bien que no es así Misao, en las pruebas el profesor toma lo que agrega de cada párrafo que lee" – contestó Kaoru – "Es diferente"

- "ojalá estuviera el profesor Genzai, el por lo menos lo hacía más divertido" – susurró por lo bajo Misao

- "oh no..." – dijo Kaoru anticipándose lo peor, los 'idiotas sin cerebro' se estaban acercando.

- "¿Qué tal Kamiya?" – saludó Kenshin, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Varias chicas del aula sonrieron tontamente cuando Kenshin les sonrió a ellas también, mientras que otras miraban con odio a Kaoru

- "Pues estaría mucho mejor, si no hubiese tenido que estar encerrada en cuatro paredes, en vez de disfrutar del hermoso sol de afuera y tuviera que aguantarte todo el día" – respondió con una falsa amabilidad Kaoru y una sonrisa en la cara

- "¿Cansada, amor?" – dijo seductoramente Sanosuke dirigiéndole una picarona sonrisa a Megumi.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, el profesor de literatura entró al aula, lo que le dio oportunidad a Megumi de abstenerse la respuesta, que no era nada civilizada y apropiada para una mujercita, y echarle una mirada asesina a Sanosuke antes de darse media vuelta y decirle a sus amigas por lo bajo. "_Necesito hacer algo. Debo tener la cabeza del cabeza de pollo en mis manos_"

El resto de los alumnos volvieron a sentarse renegados al comenzar de uno las clases.

- "¿Podías intentar dejarlo desnudo en el colegio?" – sugirió Megumi

- "¿Y como piensas lograr eso?" – preguntó Kaoru escéptica

- "Sabes cuantas chicas desean salir con esos idiotas, seguramente en alguna cita podamos robarles las ropas, y--"

- "Antes que termines con tu malévolo plan" – dijo Kaoru – "primero, ¿Crees que alguna chica va a dejar a Sanosuke Sagara desnudo solo por tu venganza?"

- "Maldita aguafiestas" – respondió Megumi después de pensarlo un minuto.

- "¡En el vestuario!" – dijo Misao contenta – "Podemos robarle la ropa del vestuario, cuando sale de entrenamiento"

- "Claro, ¿y quien va a entrar al vestuario lleno de muchachos, que seguramente no tienen ropa, para robarle la ropa a Sagara?" – preguntó Kaoru – yo no

- "Ah no, yo no entro" – dijo Misao previendo la mirada de Megumi sobre ella

- "Mierda" – maldijo enojada Megumi – "asi nunca voy a poder lograr nada"

- "Haremos una obra de teatro" – fueron las palabras del profesor de literatura

La mayoría de los alumnos, volvieron a acostarse en sus pupitres cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar, tal vez una horas más de siesta no vendrían mal.

- "Será de amor" – continuo el profesor

En ese momento, Megumi Takani y Kenshin Himura, levantaron la vista en dirección del profesor, prestándole atención a sus palabras.

- "¿Cómo se llama la obra profesor?" – preguntó Megumi

- "Haremos una de las obras más conocidas de Shakespeare" – comentó el profesor entusiasmado – "Romeo y Julieta"

- "¿Y como haremos la repartición de papeles, profesor?" – preguntó Kenshin, tal vez si la suerte lo acompañaba le podría llegar a tocar el papel de Romeo, y a Kaoru el de Julieta, y en la escena de amor, podría robarle un beso.

- "Serán al azar" – contestó el profesor contento, sacando una bolsa donde en su interior había muchos papelitos – "Aquí están todos los protagonistas de la historia" – dijo revolviendo los papeles - "Ustedes sacaran un papel y tendrán su papel" – El profesor estaba contento. Le había salido un versito.

- "¿Y que pasa si el que sale para ser Julieta es un chico?" – preguntó Megumi – "debe hacerlo igual"

- "Buena pregunta señorita Takani" – respondió complacido el profesor – "Si, si es un chico, deberá interpretar igual el papel que le toca, al igual que las chicas. No hay excepciones. Comencemos"

El profesor comenzó a pasarse por los asientos, y varios alumnos sacaban papelitos a muchos le tocaron papeles de acuerdo a su sexualidad, pero a otros no. En el caso de Misao, ella debía interpretar a la madre de Julieta y el padre de Julieta, para su pesar, lo interpretaba Aoshi Shinomori. Cuando llego a la altura de Kenshin, este cruzo los dedos rezando por el papel de Romeo, que todavía no había salido, pero para su desgracia le había tocado una de los amigos de Romeo, aunque todavía no perdía las esperanzas, a Kaoru le podía tocar el papel del otro amigo de Romeo... podría convertirse en un yaoi... sin embargo, para su decepción, cuando le toco el turno a Kaoru de sacar un papel, le toco el papel de Romeo, entonces se echo en su pupitre derrotado. _Será en otra ocasión_.

Megumi estaba nerviosa, cuando tenía la bolsa delante de ella, ojalá no le tocara Julieta, no quería que otro rumor se difundiera por el colegio. Una cosa era compartirlo con Sagara, pero otra era con Kaoru, ¡haber si la hacían lesbianas! Por suerte no fue así, le toco el papel de la nodriza de Julieta... al menos no tenía que ponerse ropa de hombre...

Aún quedaban varios papelitos por sacar, el profesor se dirigió hacia Sanosuke.

- "Tenga cuidado lo que elige señor Sagara, todavía queda el papel de Julieta" – dijo el profesor

- "No me tocara" – dijo Sanosuke confiado en su palabra, mientras alargaba la mano y tomaba un papel. Sus dedos lo desenrollaron y sus ojos lo leyeron, por un momento se vio su expresión victoriosa. Para después darle lugar, a un rostro pálido.

- "¿Qué te toco Sano?" – preguntó Kenshin inocentemente, mientras tomaba el papel de Sano– "¿eres el otro amigo de Romeo?" – con el papel en su poder, Kenshin lo leyó, sus ojos se desorbitaron, y su rostro se volvió casi tan pálido como el de Sanosuke – "¿¡¡Debes estas bromeando?" – grito mirando el papel.

Si, como ya se lo deben de imaginar, a Sanosuke le toco el papel de Julieta

**O.o.o.O**

- "Quiero que se junten con su respectivo compañero de actuación y practiquen durante esta semana" – dijo el profesor mientras repartía el libreto a cada alumno – "Para el sábado deben saber sus líneas. Ensayaremos en el salón multiuso"

La clase terminó sin ningún otro contratiempo. Al sonar el timbre los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse. Comenzaba la hora del almuerzo. Varios estudiantes se reían de los papeles que debían interpretar. Otros (especialmente los muchachos) se rehusaban a tener que ponerse ropa de mujer. Pero estos dilemas no ocupaban los pensamientos de tres personas.

- "¿¡Por que Kamisama? ¿¡¡PORQUE?" – preguntó Kaoru en un estado

Kaoru estaba en un estado catastrófico. ¡Tenía que hacer la escena de amor con Sanosuke! ¡¡SANOSUKE!

- "No te preocupes Kaoru, tienes que tener fe" – le dijo Misao golpeándole la espalda suavemente – "Sagara puede morir de un accidente automovilístico, o puede caerse de un octavo piso, en el peor de los casos puede caer enfermo"

Pero Kaoru parecía no escuchar. Mantenía la mirada fija en la nada, con los ojos blancos y una expresión de ultratumba en la cara.

- "No le demos falsas esperanzas Misao" – dijo Megumi – "los milagros no existen"

- "¡MEGUMI!"

- "Que me trague la tierra" – susurró Kaoru por lo bajo.

A lo lejos, tres muchachos estaban sentados en una de las escaleras que unían el patio con las aulas.

- "No puedes hacer de Julieta"

- "¡Claro que no!"

- "No puedes hacer la escena de amor con Kaoru"

- "¿eh? ¿jou-chan?" – preguntó Sano desconcertado – "Ah claro. ¡La escena de amor! Bueno al menos no me toco un espanto de persona. Jou-chan no esta nada mal"

- "Sanosuke..."

- "No te pongas así Kenshin. Solo estoy bromeando. Lo que más me importa es que tengo que vestirme de mujer" – con lo solo pensarlo a Sanosuke se le ponía la carne de gallina – "¿Crees que pueda cambiar de papel?"

- "Eso lo dudo mucho, el profesor Terada dijo explícitamente que tocara lo que nos tocara, debíamos actuarlo igual" – dijo sencillamente Aoshi

- "Mierda" – maldijo Sanosuke y Kenshin al mismo tiempo.

A lo lejos, vieron a las tres amigas levantarse e irse. Kaoru parecía una autómata.

- "Ya vengo" – Aoshi se levantó y caminó hacia ellas – "Perdón, ¿Misao?"

Misao se dio media vuelta, y se encontró con uno de los idiotas sin cerebro. Maldijo por su mala suerte.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Estoy seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer antes que practicar conmigo. Por eso pensaba que podríamos practicar solos. Son solo un par de líneas. No creo que para el sábado nos salga mal."

Misao se lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta ¿Dónde estaba el engreído? Esperaba que le dijera algo como "Sé que te mueres por pasar tiempo conmigo, porque no obviamos lo que ya se sabe y salís conmigo" pero no fue así. Aoshi se la quedo mirando esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- "em... no, no. No tengo nada que hacer"

- "¿de en serio?" – preguntó Aoshi – "No me gustaría ser una molestia"

- "¿Molestia? Nada que ver. Si quieres hasta podemos empezar hoy"

- "Muchas gracias" – le dijo dándole una rápida sonrisa – "Que te parece si practicamos esta tarde después de clases. El salón de música esta vacío"

- "Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos!" – ambos se despidieron y Aoshi volvió con su grupo. Donde Kenshin y Sanosuke lo miraban incrédulo

- "¿Cómo es que todavía tienes tu cabeza en tu lugar?" – le preguntó Sanosuke impresionado

- "Acá el problema son ustedes, no ellas" – dijo simplemente.

Las chicas también miraron extrañadas a Misao, que volvía con una sonrisa en la cara.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó cuando las miradas de Megumi y Kaoru ya eran imposibles de evitar.

- "¿Qué fue todo ese numerito con Aoshi?" – preguntó Megumi

- "oh, Aoshi es divino. No se parece en nada a sus amigos"

- "¿Divino? ¿Aoshi?" – preguntó Kaoru sacudiendo su mano por delante de la cara de su amiga – "¿Estas bien o ya te comieron el cerebro los insectos?"

- "Creo que necesitamos vacaciones" – dijo Megumi cansada – "Ya nos afecta el colegio. ¡Mira! Misao cree que Aoshi es divino. Lo próximo que oiremos es que son novios."

- "Bueno, si tengo que elegir me quedo con Aoshi. Es el más pasable de los tres" – dijo Misao defendiéndose

- "¿Aoshi?" – preguntó Megumi levantando el ceño – "Lo más pasable es Sanosuke. Ese estilo de peleador callejero me encanta. Obviamente tendría que ser mudo y menos egocéntrico, sino ni lo podría ver"

- "¡Kamisama!" – gritó exasperada Kaoru – "Lo único que les falta. ¿Quién es el más pasable de esos tres? Chicas, dejaron el cerebro debajo del colchón esta mañana"

- "Vamos Kaoru" – dijo Misao bromeando – "Sabes que lo tuyo va con Kenshin"

- "¿Kenshin? Pero Misao, debes saber que mi nombre no puede formar una oración con esa... cosa!"

- "Tanuki... tu no puedes hablar mucho" – dijo Megumi sonriendo maliciosamente – "¿acaso no eras tu la que decía que Kenshin despertaba tu lujuria?"

Misao y Megumi se reían a carcajadas y caminaban hasta el aula, había tocado el timbre, dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada Kaoru.

OooO

El día pasó de prisa. Sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, todos estaban guardando los útiles y caminando hasta la salida.

- "Como voy a disfrutar tanto esta obra de teatro. Va a ser exquisito ver la cara de Sanosuke frente todo el colegio, vestido de mujer" – Megumi se deleitaba con solo pensarlo

- "Claro, tu lo dices tranquila porque no tienes que hacer la escena de amor con él. ¡Rayos! Que mala suerte tengo"

- "Crucemos los dedos. Puede llegar a morir pronto" – recordó Misao

- "si se propasa lo mato" – sentenció Kaoru enojada. Cambiando de humor, preguntó – "Entonces ¿me acompañan hasta el centro comercial?"

- "Yo no puedo Kaoru. Quede con Aoshi, practicaremos el libreto" – se excusó Misao

- "Yo tampoco puedo Tanuki. Tengo que ir a ver a Saitou-san. El castigo recuerdas?" – comentó Megumi

- "Cierto ¡Que mierda! No quiero ir sola"

- "¿Y no puedes ir mañana?" – preguntó Misao

- "No, si mañana es el cumpleaños. Además mañana tengo practica de kendo. Si no es hoy, no es nunca. Maldito enano, ¿para que cumple años?"

- "Pero si Yahiko es re bueno" – dijo Misao sorprendida – "Siempre me ayuda cuando voy a tu casa"

- "Claro, pero a ti no te anda llamando busu todo el día. Me saca de las casillas"

- "En fin... me voy a ver a Saitou-san. Nos vemos mañana" – Megumi se alejó

- "Si, yo también me voy. Suerte Meg, nos vemos mañana Kaoru" – saludó Misao corriendo hasta las escaleras y perdiéndose en ellas.

- "Vaya suerte tengo" – susurró Kaoru por lo bajo. '_Aparentemente tendré que ir sola'_

Caminó hasta la parada de colectivos que la dejaba en el centro comercial. Desde la esquina lo vio venir y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Tenía un largo camino hasta el centro y esperaba que no estuviera lleno y pudiese sentarse. '_debes estar bromeando_' Solo había un asiento libre. Y era el asiento al lado de Kenshin

- "Hola" – saludó el pelirrojo alegremente.

- "Hola" – fue la respuesta seca de Kaoru

- "No sabía que tomabas este colectivo"

- "No lo tomo. Solo necesito ir al centro comercial"

- "ah, yo también"

- '_fantastico_' - pensó Kaoru - "bien"

- "¿y no te acompañan tus amigas?"

- "Están ocupadas"

- "te molesta si te acompaño. Necesitaría tu ayuda"

- "¿para que?" – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- "Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. Cumple catorce años y no se que regalarle. Necesitaría ayuda femenina"

Kaoru se lo quedo mirando. _'¿será un truco? ¿alguna jugarreta de su parte? '_ – pensó

- "entendere si no quieres" – se apresuró a decir Kenshin

- "em... no, no. Esta bien, yo también tengo que comprar un regalo"- '_parece ser sincero. La verdad es que no lo veo comprando algo para una chica de catorce años. No parece muy táctico_'

- "¿de en serio?" – preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru asintió – "gracias. No se que comprarle. Mi hermana me dijo que le gustaba un grupo musical. Algo de _basket toy_" – dijo pensando

- "¿no será backstreet boys?" – preguntó sonriendo. '_si, la verdad que no sabe nada de su sobrina_'

- "si, algo asi! Menos mal que vienes" – suspiro Kenshin aliviado – "¿tu que vas a comprar?"

- "bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Y como no lo voy a poder ver, hasta la noche, le voy a dejar el regalo en su cama"

- "No sabia que tenías un hermano" – dijo Kenshin sorprendido – "¿viene al colegio?"

- "No. Apenas tiene quince años"

- "¿y como se llama?"

- "Yahiko, el enano insufrible" – Kenshin se rió

- "No puede ser peor que una hermana con complejo de madre superprotectora" – dijo Kenshin

- "ah si que tu hermana es un de esas" –

- "Si. En cualquier momento va a asfixiar a Tsubame"

- "¿Tsubame?" – preguntó extrañada

- "Mi sobrina" – aclaró Kenshin

- "¿Y tu hermana cuantos años tiene?"

- "Tomoe tiene treinta y dos años"

- "Tomoe, que lindo nombre"

- "Si... oh mira, nos pasamos" – Ambos se apuraron hasta tocar el timbre, se desviaron dos cuadras - "Al menos no nos fuimos hasta la terminal" – bromeó Kenshin una vez que bajaron.

- "Menos mal"

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio donde no hay más nada que decir. El centro comercial estaba repleto de tiendas de todo tipo. Ropa, música, librerías, comidas. Pasaron por el Akabeko, un restaurante muy conocido del centro comercial.

- "¿quieres tomar un café?" – preguntó Kenshin cuando vio que el Akabeko estaba vacío. Algo inusual.

- "pero... ¿y el regalo?"

- "solo serán dos minutos"

- "Esta bien, pero solo dos minutos" – accedió cuando Kenshin le sonrió de una forma que ella no le podía negar.

OooO

En otra parte, muy lejana al centro comercial. Megumi maldecía a todos los antepasados de Sanosuke Sagara. El profesor Saitou-san, les había dado como castigo, limpiar todas las aulas del tercer piso, (donde estaban las aulas más sucias por ser las de primer año), durante una semana, ¡con Sanosuke! '_kamisama, ¿¡que he hecho para que me castigues así?_'

- "Como te odio cabeza de pollo" – le dijo Megumi mientras limpiaba las mesas

- "No te enojes kitsune, se te forman arrugas y no querrás tener patas de gallo no?" – bromeó Sanosuke

- "idiota ¿Por qué no le explicaste a Saitou-san y al resto del colegio que NADA pasó?"

- "Estabas arrinconada contra la pared. Para Saitou-san y el resto del colegio, _eso_ es algo"

- "¡No estuvimos arrinconados todo el tiempo!" – le espetó – "mira, ahora no estamos arrinconados"

- "Ahora no" – y con un movimiento rapidísimo Sanosuke se acerco a Megumi y la volvió a arrinconar contra la pared – "pero ahora si"

- "JAJA. Muy gracioso cabeza de pollo. Ahora suéltame" – Megumi intentó zafarse, pero Sanosuke la seguía sosteniendo

- "ya que el rumor sigue dando vueltas. Que te parece si lo convertimos en verdad"

- "Si crees que voy a tener algo contigo, después de que tengo que aguantarme las miradas de odio de casi todas las chicas del colegio por compartir un falso rumor con _vos_, y tener que estar encerrada todas las tardes limpiando los aulas con_ vos_, estas peor de lo que creía." - Pero Sanosuke seguía sin apartarse.

- "vamos Megumi, sabes bien que me deseas" – Sanosuke se iba acercando cada vez más a Megumi. Sus labios casi rozaban los suyos. Hasta que algo tapó la boca de Sano y no fueron los labios de Megumi.

- "Ya termine mi parte. Nos vemos mañana cabeza de pollo" – Y se alejo riéndose mientras que Sanosuke escupía un trapo sucio.

OooO

En el salón multiuso, las cosas no iban de maravilla. Misao nunca había actuado, ni siquiera había entrado a algún taller de teatro o actuación, ¡pero al menos ella no tartamudeaba!

- "Aoshi, tienes que relajarte. No vas a lograr nada poniéndote nervioso. Solo que se burlen de ti"

- "tu si que eres de gran ayuda." – dijo sarcásticamente Aoshi. Misao solo sonrió, con solo estar media tarde con Aoshi, se dio cuenta que era '_¡¡¡DIVINO!_'

- "Solo tienes que relajarte. Mira practiquemos otra vez" – dijo ella. Misao no era una persona muy paciente, pero con Aoshi era diferente. No sabía de donde sacaba tanta paciencia para practicar por enésima vez la misma línea.

- "Mejor tomemos un descanso" – dijo Aoshi, sentándose. Habían estado practicando las dos últimas horas sin parar – "Deberías ser actriz, te la da muy bien la actuación"

- "no, gracias. Paso. Prefiero periodismo"

- "¿periodismo?"

- "si, aunque todavía no lo tengo bien en claro. ¿tu que piensas seguir?"

- "Abogacía. Es la carrera de los Shinomori. Tengo unos padres con costumbres muy arraigadas." – dijo Aoshi removiendose incomodo.

- "¿porque? Ni que te hubieran arreglado el matrimonio con alguien" – dijo Misao bromeando. Al parecer Aoshi no se lo tomo muy bien. Más bien como un insulto a su familia.

- "mmh... si, bueno, me tengo que ir. Quede con encontrarme con los chicos. adiós" – y se fue antes de que Misao pudiera despedirse

- "¿¡y ahora que hice?" – pregunto ella en voz alta. '_has metido la pata Misao, y muy a fondo..._'

OooO

En el mismo instante en el que Megumi salía satisfecha de su hazaña, se encontró con un Aoshi un tanto apurado.

- "cuidado por donde vas, Shinomori" – le dijo Megumi, cuando Aoshi casi la tira al pasar por su lado.

- "Megumi-san! Perdón, no la vi"

- "Te lo creo"

- "Ha visto a Sano?"

Megumi fruncio el ceño –"como no verlo? Estoy castigada con el toda esta semana"

- "Cierto. Bueno, adiós Megumi-san" – y se fue, dejando sola a Megumi en las escaleras '_se nota que no se parece en nada al resto de sus amigos, es respetuoso, considerado... nada que ver a ese idiota del cabeza de pollo_'

Misao apareció bajando las escaleras.

- "Megumi, que haces aquí?"

- "Ya terminé con mi parte del castigo. Ya terminaste con Shinomori?"

- "si... oi Meg... sabes algo de los padres de Aoshi-sama?"

- "los padres? Mmh... no, la verdad que no. Porque lo preguntas?"

- "oh, es solo que se puso un poco incomodo cuando hablamos sobre ellos, nada mas."

- "no se, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Esta oscureciendo"

- "Si vamos"

Las tres amigas vivían en el mismo vecindario desde que eran niñas. Aunque no sabían por cuanto tiempo más, ya que en la casa de Megumi, se rumoreaba con mudarse.

En el trayecto a casa. Vieron una escena que las dejo muda.

Kaoru y Kenshin estaban en la entrada de la casa de Kaoru, Kenshin le alcanzaba un par de bolsas sin dejar de sonreír y Kaoru al parecer dijo algo que tanto ella como Kenshin, comenzaron a reírse. Kenshin comenzó a alejarse y Kaoru le despidió con la mano.

Misao y Megumi se acercaron al instante, mirándola como si estuviera drogada o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, Kaoru les devolvió la mirada extrañada.

- ¿que? – pregunto impaciente ante la mirada de sus amigas

- "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" – preguntó Misao

- "oh... si hablas de Kenshin, él solo me acompañó a comprar algunas cosas"

- "¿Kenshin? ¿Desde cuando es Kenshin, a secas?"

- "¿que dices Megumi, si yo siempre le digo Himura."

- "Recién le llamaste Kenshin"

- "no digas pavadas Megumi. Ahora si no les importa tengo que entregarle este regalo al mocoso. Nos vemos mañana" – y Kaoru entró a la casa. Misao y Megumi miraban el espacio vacío.

- "sabes? creo que los idiotas sin cerebro, nos están quitando el poco sentido común que tenemos" – dijo Megumi comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa. – "nos vemos mañana Misao"

OooO

A la mañana siguiente, en la preparatoria de Tokyo, Aoshi y Sanosuke felicitaban a Kenshin por su avance con Kaoru.

- "Hice exactamente lo que Aoshi hizo. No la acose en ningún momento, y ella hasta me llamo por mi nombre" –

- "Yo sabía que podías Kenshin." – le dijo Sanosuke, dándole un golpe en la cabeza – Es hora de que vayas por lo serio.

**OooO**

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, se que tarde un montón con estos capítulos pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? La vida me mantiene muy ocupada, aunque no de la manera que a mi me gustaría. Prefiero mil veces estar sentada frente a la computadora que, estar acostada en mi habitación pensando en lo que podría ser mi musa inspiradora.

Últimamente, no lo voy a negar, estuve pensando mucho, demasiado para mi gusto sobre un hecho muy peculiar.

Una amiga mía, esta pasando por la misma situación que yo. A ella le gusta un chico, mucho. Pero este chico... como decirlo... esta con ella cuando le conviene... "puchinball" ¿se entiende? Porque este chico, que es grande, mucho mas grande que ella, esta algo 'confundido'. En este caso, hay dos chicas. Que a él no le dan ni cinco de pelota. En cambio, mi amiga, si. Pero al parecer a él, mucho no le importa. Sino que la 'usa' como alimento para su ego.

Increíble. Yo siempre tuve bien en claro, que una cosa así nunca me iba a pasar. Pero ahora me trago mis palabras.

Le aconsejé, (y no soy nadie para aconsejar en este momento), que se tomara las cosas con calma, (lo que ninguna de las dos tenemos), que si él chico, de verdad le quería, el solito iba a volver.

Pero seamos sinceras chicas, cuando el chico que te gusta, te mira con ojitos tiernos que pareciera que el mundo se te acaba de solo verlo, que te sonríe de una forma capaz de derretir el glaciar Perito Moreno, y te habla con tanta dulzura, que hasta la misma miel te parece amarga. Es _imposible _dejar de hablarle y darte tiempo. Es solo imposible.

Y yo lo sé. Porque aunque en mi caso no hay dos chicas, solo hay una. Es suficiente para que me de miedo. Y mucho.

Quiero olvidar todo, quiero maldecir el día en el que empecé a sentir cosas extrañas que estaba segura de controlar, quiero detestarlo, quiero odiarlo. Pero no puedo. No puedo. Me resulta tan difícil no perdonarlo. Solo con verlo me olvido de todo. Y maldigo mi debilidad.

¿Por qué se supone que las cosas sean tan difíciles? ¿Por qué no pueden ser más simples? ¿Por qué hay que depender tanto? Hay veces en la que desearía extirparme los sentimientos, así no siento nada y no estaría pasando por esta encrucijada.

Yo le quiero mucho. Es un amigo muy importante para mí. Y tengo miedo de que las cosas terminen mal, y que las cosas terminen bien. Aunque sé que las probabilidades de que eso pase son nulas.

Ya ni me reconozco. Yo, que siempre fue optimista, que le veía todo su lado positivo, que intentaba no deprimirme por mucho tiempo, que era todo amor y paz. Ahora me siento, fría, furiosa, deprimida, vacía.

¿Por qué cada vez que veo sus fotos juntos, siento como si mi estomago diera una vuelco de repulsión? ¿Por qué siento que todo dio un grito de 180°? ¿Por qué siento un peso de miles de toneladas cuando sé que no puedo decirles muchas cosas por que sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte? ¿Por qué siento un dolor en el pecho cada vez que sé algo de ellos dos? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo a pesar de todo?

Quiero ahogarme en una piscina, quiero vivir en una incubadora, quiero cerrar el capullo que se abrió nuevamente. Pero también quiero verle. Quiero hablarle. Quiero sentirlo, pero no de la manera que todos piensan, sino de la otra manera, quiero sentirlo cerca de mí.

Quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas se rehúsan a salir, como si fueran como la fruta prohibida que no hay que comer.

Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Si no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿porque hace cada comentario que me hace ruborizar hasta la espina dorsal? ¿Por qué lo siento tan cerca mío cuando nos encontramos? ¿Por qué juega conmigo si de verdad no siente nada?

No entiendo. Y si sigo así nunca lo voy a entender. Sé bien que es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Pero como arriesgar tanto? ¿y si lo hecho a perder? ¿y si las cosas cambian para siempre? No sería capaz de soportarlo. No podría. Y yo le quiero tanto. Es tan buen amigo.

Es todo un dilema, que no me queda otra más que tratar de resolverlo. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Tengo que tener firme mi respuesta, antes de que él descubra la suya. Que feo se siente, tener que depender tanto de alguien.

Creo que me explaye más de lo que esperaba, pero necesitaba descargarme. Tal vez creo que acá puedo encontrar buenos consejos. Me ayudaría mucho.

Espero que les vaya bien. Que no pasen por lo que estoy pasando porque es horrible, es muy doloroso.

Suerte, un beso y un abrazo.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**Reviews: **

**Kaoru-luna: **Que bueno que te haya gustado ¿venganza de mujeres? Si, yo también me uno. See ya!

**Maeryx Punkgirl:** no me acuerdo que dije en las anotaciones de la autora, pero... que bueno que causo intriga (¿?) acá esta la continuación. Creo que me salió muy larga. Pero supongo que mejor no? Me pone contenta que te haya gustado.

**Gabyhyatt:** seh, por eso son malos los rumores. Uno empieza con que le gustan las bananas maduras y terminan con que... bueno vos sabes como terminan :P

**Arcasdrea:** Si te gusto, voy a seguir escribiendo :P bye!

**Cisne negro:** Creo que todos tuvimos nuestros malos momentos en la secundaria, pero supongo que una vez que lo superas se convierta en una anécdota que te ayuda a aprender.

Si la historia es un muy secundario. Como curso el último año se que lo que es brrrrr... escalofriante. Voy a agregarle mas cosas. Viaje de egresados, fiesta de egresados. Acá, sino me equivoco va a ver lemons :P

Bueno, agradezco a todos por su review, sigo esperando por más. Saben que eso me ayuda a escribir mejor.

**Take care & eat cake** D

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	3. Absolutamente NADA

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece este, fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario**

by: **Kaoru-chan**

Capitulo 3: absolutamente NADA

* * *

Finalmente llegó la última hora de clases. La hora de matemáticas nunca era muy entretenida. Esa mañana la profesora Miki les dejo como tarea veintiocho ejercicios. Suspiros, lamentos y quejas se escucharon por parte de los alumnos, pero la profesora no cambio de opinión, hasta que los insistentes reclamos se hicieron tan repetitivos que la profesora perdió la paciencia. Como consecuencia, trece ejercicios tenían que estar terminados en clase y le sumo unos dieciocho más a la tarea.

El silencio sumía el aula, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los lápices contra las hojas y un que otro suspiro. Kaoru miraba el pizarrón lleno de ejercicios de matemáticas, hacía quince minutos que los había terminado y Misao y Megumi lo estaban copiando. Miró a su alrededor y vio como sus compañeros seguían con la cabeza gacha con un calculadora en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Solamente un chico estaba en su misma situación, y ese no era otro más que Kenshin, que en el mismo estado de aburrimiento que Kaoru, se había dedicado a observar por la ventana.

Kaoru se le quedó observando, varios mechones de su cabellera pelirroja caían por su cara y por sus hombros, llevaba el pelo atado con una coleta, aunque las normas del colegio prohibían explícitamente concurrir con el cabello largo, pero claro, al igual que Kaoru, Kenshin era uno de los chicos con mejor promedio, así que mucha bola no le daban... Su mirada siguió recorriendo sus facciones, su cara era pálida y tenía rasgos delicados, sus ojos lavandas le daban un toque pacifico.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el patio, sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa como si llevaran algún ritmo, Kaoru bajo su mirada hasta sus labios, eran finos y parecían suaves... sus besos podrían ser tiernos con ese tipo de labios... cuanto desearía ella... un momento ¿desearía que?

Estaba claro que Kenshin Himura no era su tipo, bueno está bien, tenía unos hermosos ojos, y su sonrisa era capaz de derretir el mismo iceberg que amenazó al titanic, pero no, nada pasaba con Himura, absolutamente nada. Un movimiento brusco de Kenshin provocó que su vista se dirigiera a Kaoru, de lleno a sus ojos. Al principio se sorprendió, pero mantuvo la vista y le sonrió soberbiamente. Kaoru se dio media vuelta rápidamente, mirando nuevamente el pizarrón lleno de ejercicios de matemáticas, definitivamente, absolutamente nada, se repitió para sus adentros. Pero le fue imposible ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a extenderse por sus mejillas.

El timbre resonó por todo el colegio, asimismo se terminó la mañana y los alumnos finalmente se veían librados una vez más de la tortura matutina. Saludos de despedida ocurrían en la salida del colegio para los más chiquitos, algunos salían en grupos en dirección al lago que no quedaba muy lejos de allí a disfrutar del hermoso sol haciendo un pequeño picnic entre amigos, sin embargo nuestros protagonistas tenían planes diferentes.

- "Hoy empiezo las clases de kendo" – dijo entusiasmada Kaoru.

Desde el comienzo de curso estaba esperando esas clases, generalmente los alumnos de quinto año podían llegar a convertirse en asistentes del sensei, siempre y cuando sus desempeños en la materia fuesen satisfactorios. A Kaoru desde chiquita le gustaba el kendo, y más que nada le interesaba los roles que desempeñaría si por alguna razón su sensei no pudiese asistir. Podría hasta enseñarle a los de primero.

- "Hoy eligen a los asistentes¿no?" – preguntó Misao

- "Si, hoy los eligen" – dijo un tanto nerviosa Kaoru.

- "Tranquila Tanuki, seguro te ira bien" – le dijo Megumi mirándose las uñas – "Por lo menos haces algo que te gusta, yo en cambio tengo que soportar al cabeza de pollo toda esta semana, preferiría practicar football americano antes que eso."

- "Es verdad" – dijo Misao sonriendo, miró su reloj y exclamó de sorpresa – "Será mejor que vaya yendo, Aoshi me esta esperando en el salón multiuso... para practicar la obra de teatro" – agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigas, para después irse como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo en persona.

- "¿Te has dado cuenta de que Misao y Aoshi están pasando mucho tiempo juntos?" – preguntó Kaoru mirando el espacio vacío.

- "Si me di cuenta" – respondió Megumi con un dejo de desaprobación en su voz.

- "Menos mal, pensé que me había vuelto loca."

- "Yo también me voy, tengo que soportar al estúpido del cabeza de gallo."

- "¿Cómo va eso?"

- "Lo único que me consuela es la cantidad de fotos que le voy a sacar a Sagara cuando se vista de mujer. Estoy pensando seriamente que hacer con semejante poder en mis manos"

- "Ya veo" – dijo Kaoru suprimiendo la risa – "Intenta no distraerte"

- "Lo intentare. Nos vemos Kaoru" – Megumi se alejó y dejó a Kaoru sola en el patio.

Caminó por un rato hasta que decidió ir a la sala de entrenamiento y entrar en calor. La vestimenta de kendo era muy cómoda, lo que le permitía mayor movilidad, ya que la ropa en sí era bastante holgada pero con mucho escote para su gusto en la parte de arriba. Afortunadamente una faja cubría su pecho dándole la protección que necesita, se colocó el casco y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala con su shinai en el hombro, cuando escuchó que alguien más estaba en ella.

Se acercó en puntitas de pie y abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Adentro había una persona vestida con ropas de kendo y su casco, su hamaka era blanca a diferencia de la suya que era azul oscura. Éste personaje estaba practicando con su shinai unos movimientos algo extraños para una espada de bambú. Kaoru que tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre el manejo de las espadas, estaba segura que aquellos eran más que nada para un entrenamiento de katana. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el sujeto entrenaba pero de repente se quedo quieto en el centro de la sala en una pose extraña. Su shinai estaba sobre su cabeza, al paralelo a sus brazos y con las piernas estiradas, Kaoru notó como cada fibra de su ser estaba concentrada en su posición, su mirada, aunque estuviese tapada por el casco de protección, parecía dirigida a un solo lugar. Miró hacia aquel lugar y vio un muñeco que se usaba para practicar, y sin que pudiese preverlo, el sujeto se movió extremadamente rápido y golpeó al muñeco tirándolo casi dos metros de distancia.

El extraño había quedado de espaldas a la puerta, giró bruscamente y miró a Kaoru. Ésta abrió los ojos al verse descubierta, un toque carmesí se extendía por sus mejillas debajo del casco, mientras ella tragaba saliva. El extraño seguía parado enfrente de ella, y cuando ésta abrió la boca para hablar, el timbre de cambio de hora se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que varias pisadas en el corredor.

La clase de kendo estaba a punto de comenzar.

O o o O

En verdad Misao no tenía que reunirse con Aoshi para practicar los papeles, bueno, no necesariamente. Misao quería hablar con Aoshi porque desde que le había hablado de sus padres las cosas entre ellos habían estado demasiado raras. Aoshi comenzaba a tratarla de manera distante y Misao estaba segura de que era su culpa. Sabiendo que todo se arreglaría disculpándose, Misao se le quedo esperando en la puerta de la clase de kempo. Cuando sonó el timbre solo tardó unos segundos en aparecer.

- "¡Aoshi!" – llamó Misao cuando éste se acercaba sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Aoshi se detuvo en seco, le dijo unas palabras a su amigo, se separó del resto que comenzaba a entrar a la clase y caminó hacia Misao. El traje de kempo negro que vestía se le ceñía a su cuerpo, dándole volumen a sus músculos de su pecho. Misao movió su cabeza intentado no pensar en lo bien formado que estaba Aoshi y hablo decidida.

- "oye Aoshi..." – comenzó Misao. La mirada de Aoshi se fijo en la de ella – "Perdona si metí la pata la otra vez, no era mi intención ofenderte u ofender a tus padres, no quería incomodarte. Es solo que a veces, hablo y hablo y no me doy cuenta de lo que digo hasta que pasa situaciones como esta y meto la pata hasta el fondo. En esos momentos me doy cuenta, aunque me gustaría saberlo antes, pero pareciera como si tuviera un don para causar problemas con lo que digo..." – no quería seguir distanciada de Aoshi, y sabía que Aoshi no era del tipo que iba al frente.

Aoshi escuchó las palabras de Misao y embozó una tímida sonrisa.

- "No te preocupes, a veces soy yo el que se comporta como un idiota y actúa raro"

- "Pero aunque sea así, no debí hablar así de tus padres sin habernos conocido mejor"

- "Esta bien" – dijo Aoshi tranquilizándola – "si vuelvo a actuar raro, dímelo"

Misao sonrió ampliamente – "De acuerdo, pero si eso no sirve, te golpearé. Nunca falla"

- "Trato hecho" – respondió Aoshi sonriendo.

OooO

- "¡Buenos días!" – saludó el profesor al entrar a la clase

- "Buenos días profesor"

- "Mi nombre es Hiko Seijurou, y deberían estar agradecidos con tenerme como profesor"

Una gota de sudor corrió dentro del casco de cada uno de los estudiantes¿eran ellos o su profesor era un tanto soberbio?

- "Veo que ya están vestidos. Así que como primera clase haremos un torneo. El ganador será mi asistente. Yo separaré los grupos y comenzaremos"

Apenas Kaoru había abierto la boca para hablar con aquel sujeto desconocido, el timbre había sonado y todos los estudiantes de kendo se precipitaron en la entrada, y Kaoru no pudo conocer la identidad del extraño.

El profesor Hiko había divido en dos grupos a los estudiantes, y el grupo de Kaoru quedo enfrentado con el grupo del desconocido, era fácil identificarlo del resto gracias a su hakama blanco. Así la sala de entrenamiento se encontró en dos sectores de pelea, ya que cada grupo se enfrentaba entre ellos mismos.

Gracias a los conocimientos de Kaoru, llegó a derrotar a todos los que se enfrentaban. Hasta que solo quedo un ganador de cada grupo y Kaoru no se sorprendió a encontrar al de hakama blanco como oponente. Enseguida comenzaron a pelear, varios se habían retirado hacia las esquinas del salón descansando o hablando entre ellos sobre sus contiendas

Kaoru ponía todo de si en el enfrentamiento, con movimientos rápidos pero, al mismo tiempo, delicados y estos fueron el centro de atención para el resto derrotado. Hasta el profesor, que en las peleas se había mantenido al margen y concentrado en otras cosas, desvió su atención hacia donde estaba Kaoru y el de hakama blanco. El resto de los alumnos formaron un círculo entre los dos atacantes, sus movimientos era efectuados con tanta gracia que hasta algunos creían que practicaban un ritual, porque se parecía mucho más a una danza que a un enfrentamiento a muerte. Se escuchaban los golpes de las espadas de bambú frecuentemente, y un que otro grito. Sin duda los dos atacantes eran buenos y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de perder.

El agotamiento físico comenzaba a extenderse sobre el cuerpo de Kaoru que comenzaba jadear, su respiración era entrecortada y sus movimientos un poco más lentos, pero su espíritu de lucha era más fuerte que su cuerpo, y así continuo con la pelea. Su oponente era fuerte, lo podía notar, sus movimientos eran más ágiles que los de ella, y no se dejaba de sorprender cuando él se adelantaba a sus ataques, como si supiera cual sería su próximo movimiento. Ahora era una lucha de vida o muerte.

Deseando ponerle un fin a esa lucha que parecía haberse extendido más de la cuenta, Kaoru utilizó su ataque especial, colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y como lo esperaba su oponente se lanzó al ataque hacia su parte descubierta, detuvo el ataque con sus manos y con un movimiento de judo lo arrojó dejándolo en el suelo. Pero su oponente no se iba dejar ganar, intentó reincorporarse enseguida pero se encontró con el shinai de Kaoru sobre su cuello. Se escucharon aplausos y Kaoru aflojó su defensa por una milésima de segundo, que fue aprovechada por su oponente. En el momento que desvió su mirada, se sintió atraída hacía abajo, su shinai voló de su mano y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Su oponente había aprovechado su falta de concentración y le hizo la traba con su pie tirándola al piso, quedando los dos acostados. Kaoru quiso reincorporarse, pero su oponente fue mas rápido, y cuando Kaoru estaba de rodillas agarrando su shinai que estaba a su lado, su oponente estaba parado frente a ella, apuntándola con el shinai.

- "ALTO" – grito Hiko avanzando entre el círculo que se había cerrado entre ellos, y colocándose entre los dos – "Ya es suficiente."

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente sin despegar la vista de su oponente. Sin duda era fuerte, pero no iba a dejarse ganar por nadie, quería ser asistente desde que estaba en primer año, pero no era tan buena como ahora, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que aunque dijese que quería ganar para ser asistente, en verdad sabía que la lucha ya era personal.

- "los dos han demostrado una habilidad increíble, creo que este año haré una excepción y tendré dos asistentes. Sin duda este altercado ha terminado con un empate muy justo. Sin lugar a dudas, este año será muy provechoso. Ahora quítense esos cascos y dense la mano que serán pareja"

Al mismo tiempo que Kaoru se sacaba el casco, lo hacía el de hamaka blanco, y en la milésima de segundo que se vieron se quedaron callados mirándose. Hasta que cayeron en la cuenta y...

- "¡TU?"

O o o O

La semana pasó de lo más normal, Kaoru seguía tomando notas de cada clase y dejaba a Misao y a Megumi copiarse de su tarea, a pesar de que Kaoru casi se muere de un infarto al enterarse de que tenía como pareja de asistente de kendo a nada más que Kenshin Himura, el desconocido del hakama blanco la semana paso con tranquilidad, recordándose que por suerte solo lo veía los miércoles un par de horas. A veces ella y Kenshin se mataban con la mirada y otras veces eran los mejores amigos. Para incrementar su suerte, como Sanosuke tenía durante una semana el castigo con Megumi, dado por Saitou-san, Kaoru no tenía oportunidad de practicar con él, '_bendito seas Kamisama_' pensaba Kaoru, ahora solo practicaría con él el sábado.

Por el otro lado, Misao sí seguía teniendo las prácticas con Aoshi por las tardes, había logrado en el plazo de una semana que Aoshi dejara de tartamudear y también había llegado a la conclusión de que el hombre de su vida era sin lugar a dudas: Aoshi-sama. Megumi por su parte, seguía compartiendo el castigo con Sanosuke y aseguraba que si tenía que soportarlo una semana más la meterían presa por asesinato de primer grado. Vale aclarar que llego el viernes y Sanosuke estaba entero. Tal vez porque Toru, había invitado a Megumi al cine ese sábado.

- "¿y que haremos nosotras? La practica solo tomara la mañana, no me quiero quedar en mi casa mirando las telarañas que adornan el techo de mi habitación" – dijo Misao

- "No lo se, yo solo sé que saldré con Toru" – replicó contenta Megumi

- "Si, encima restregarnos en la cara que tienes una cita." – refunfuñó Misao

"Es curioso" – dijo Kaoru – "Himura logró durante cinco años estropearme todas mis citas que ahora no me mueve ningún pelo que los demás tengan una"

- "Pero no todas tenemos tu suerte Kaoru" – ironizó Misao – "¿Crees que pueda pedirle a alguien que arruine mi cita? No lo creo"

- "Vamos, bien que tienes la vista en uno" – dijo Megumi, mirando disimuladamente a Aoshi

- "Bueno..." – dijo Misao mirando también a Aoshi que estaba leyendo un libro – "¿no es hermoso? Me mata que sea tan frío"

- "Bueno, eso no es algo que no puedas solucionar" – dijo Kaoru sonriendo

- "Es verdad... pero seguimos sin saber que hacer mañana, me niego a quedarme en casa" – repuso Misao cruzándose de brazos.

- "tal vez podamos ir al cine nosotras también... obviamente no veremos la misma película que ustedes" – agrego Kaoru al ver la mirada helada de Megumi.

- "¡dale! Tengo ganas de ver, 'virgen a los cuarenta'"

- "¿lo dices por algo en especial, comadreja?" - preguntó Megumi sonriendo pícaramente.

- "Claro que no Megumi! Dicen que esta muy buena" – repuso Misao sonrojada.

- "por mi esta bien" - acepto Kaoru.

- "entonces quedamos así"

O o o O

- "oi Aoshi, que vas a hacer mañana después de la practica?" – preguntó Kenshin.

- "se canceló el torneo de kempo, así que nada" – respondió éste.

- "¿hacemos algo?" – preguntó Sano – "Quiero olvidarme de lo que fue esta semana de castigo con Takani. Nunca conocí a una chica tan dura"

- " desde el principio no tendrías que haberla provocado" – soltó Aoshi. Sanosuke lo ignoró

- "¿no tienes ninguna cita?" – preguntó Kenshin, extrañado

- "no... quiero un fin de semana tranquilo ¿A dónde vamos?"

- "¿que les parece al cine?"

- "uy... si allá hay lindas chicas"

- "menos mal que querías un fin de semana tranquilo" – puntualizó Aoshi.

- "así nos vamos a divertir más"

- "bien, mañana entonces?"

- "Mañana"

O o o O

A primera hora del sábado, los alumnos de la secundaria de Tokyo estaban en el salón multiuso para practicar la obra de teatro. Sin duda practicar era lo que menos hacían.

- "¡Eres un estúpido¿¡No te das cuenta que Julieta no camina como camionero borracho?" – gritó Megumi

- "¡Ey¿Cómo quieres que camine? Yo no soy una mujer" – le respondió Sanosuke enojado.

- "Estas interpretando a una¡sé lo!"

La discusión entre Sanosuke habían comenzado a penas se habían visto, con un simple "Hola kitsune" "Hola cabeza de pollo" y ya se querían sacar los ojos. Al principio la mayoría se rió con las idioteces que decían los dos, pero pasados los cinco minutos de constantes disputas, todos sufrían de una migraña del tamaño de un rascacielos.

- "YA!" – grito Kaoru muy enojada. No le gustaba levantarse temprano los sábados, a menos que sea por una razón muy importante, y obviamente, ir al colegio un sábado a las 8.30 no era una de ellas – "¡quieren dejar de discutir como dos par de niños?"

- "Pero si ella empezó a molestarme" – se quejo Sanosuke como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

- "Tu fuiste, pasaste al lado mío y me golpeaste!" – se defendió Megumi como una niña de preescolar.

- "es que estas tan gorda que no podía pasar"

- "Estúpido cabeza de pollo..." – dijo entre dientes Megumi, estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo a pelear cuando Kaoru intervino.

- "¡Cállense!" – gritó Kaoru – "Sagara sigue actuando y tu Megumi comportante. ¿no ves que lo hace para molestar?"

Megumi iba a contestarle algo pero en ese instante entró el profesor, costando cualquier tipo de conversación.

- "Si no lo hacías vos, lo hacía yo" – dijo una voz en el oído de Kaoru. Esta se dio media vuelta y vio a Kenshin sonriéndole.

- "Muy bien ¿Cómo vamos?" – preguntó el profesor bastante entusiasmado, sin percibir el mal humor de unos cuantos.

El resto de la practica paso normal, Sanosuke y Megumi con deseos de sacarse los ojos, Aoshi y Misao practicando a un lado del salón, Kaoru ayudando a practicar con los demás evitando cualquier tipo de contacto directo o indirecto con Kenshin, que por su lado se había detenido a hablar a un grupo de chicas de otro año que había pasado a visitar.

Para rematar la situación, el profesor había informado que dentro de una semana se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de bienvenida a los de primer año y no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que presentar la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta como un acto para la fiesta.

- "no puedo tener tanta mala suerte" – dijo Kaoru una vez que salieron del colegio – "todo el colegio va a presenciar la maldita escena de amor que tengo que hacer con Sagara"

- "que asquito" – dijo Misao – "¿quieres que practiquemos tiro al blanco con él?... mi puntería es pésima pero capaz que podemos dejarlo sin una pierna"

- "neh... esta obra me producirá una migraña" – murmuró Kaoru llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- "Megumi¿estas lista?" – preguntó Toru materializándose detrás de las amigas.

- "Si, vamos" - contestó Megumi con una enorme sonrisa en su cara – "Nos vemos chicas" – Megumi desapareció junto con Toru en un parpadeó

- "Se ve que estaba apurada" – soltó Misao cuando desaparecieron de la vista.

- "Claro y deja a su amiga en el olvido cuando está tiene un dilema" – bufó Kaoru.

- "Vamos Kaoru" – dijo Misao tomándola por los hombros y llevándola lejos del colegio – "vamos al cine, no dejes que el estúpido del cabeza de pollo te amargue el fin de semana"

- "necesito un milagro"

Caminaron hablando de diferentes tópicos, Misao ya no sabía de que hablar (¡y eso era algo increíble!) para que su amiga recobrará su cotidiana confianza. Todos los tipos de conversación siempre los terminaba cortando Kaoru, cuando llegaron a la boletería, el monologo de Misao sobre si las hormigas tenían problemas con los capilares exfoliantes, se vio interrumpido con un enorme cartel en medio de cualquier película.

- "Entradas agotadas" – murmuró Misao. Se dio media vuelta para ver a su amiga, que parecía un dragón en llamas... '_la tanuki esta que arde_' fue el pensamiento inocente de Misao.

- "Esto es increíble" – dijo, con un dejo de diversión una voz sorprendida a espaldas de Kaoru.

'¡_demonios!_' pensó Kaoru, antes de volverse completamente miró de reojo a Misao. Su expresión lo decía todo... no podía ser... ¿acaso su mala suerte podía llegar a empeorar?

- "¿Qué tal Kamiya?"

'_debes estar bromeando'_

OooO

La boletería ya estaba vacía y las filas amontonadas '_afortunados_' pensó Kaoru mientras caminaba junto a Misao y los 'idiotas sin cerebro'

- "nunca pensé encontrarlas aquí" – dijo Sanosuke – "no creía que las amargadas se divirtiesen... "

- "nadie cree que puedas formar una oración compleja con solo las dos neuronas que tienes Sagara, así que no te preocupes que, nadie cree que pienses" – dijo Kaoru con indiferencia, pero saboreando cada uno de las palabras.

Sanosuke le iba a contestar pero se calló con la mirada de advertencia de Misao, claro que lo que Misao quería decirle era '_no es su día, cállate idiota_' a lo que Sanosuke entendió '_esta indispuesta, no comas carbohidratos_'... al menos entendió lo básico

- "¿y donde esta la otr... digo la amargada de Takani?" – arregló rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de Kaoru.

- "tuvo una cita" – contestó Misao

- "con el corchito nerd¿no?"

- "no es tan chiquito..." – alegó Misao aguantándose la carcajada

Una conversación comenzó a fluir entre los cuatro, lo que hizo ablandar el mal humor de Kaoru y se unió a la conversación, o tal vez se debiera a las payasadas que hacía Himura para que disipar la nube negra que existía sobre Kaoru.

Pasaron frente a una cafetería y al ser casi mediodía decidieron comer algo, sabiendo que una vez que termine la función del cine sería imposible encontrar un asiento libre.

La comida se desarrolló agradable salvo por algún que otro comentario ácido entre Kaoru y Sanosuke, hasta que llegaron a hablar sobre la obra de teatro...

- "Encima..." – comenzó Kaoru pero al instante calló. Todas las miradas cayeron en ella.

- "¿que?" – preguntó Aoshi

- "nada, nada" – se apresuró a decir Kaoru tomando un poco de jugo.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – apremió Kenshin

- "es solo... que... no quiero hacer la escena de amor con Sagara" – se quejo Kaoru.

Kenshin se removió en su asiento un poco enojado. Le molestaba mucho que su mejor amigo besara a la chica de sus sueños, había intentado no pensar en eso pero...

- "¿hubieses preferido al gordito lleno de granitos de Kensuke?" – preguntó burlonamente Sanosuke

- "¡No!" – dijo Kaoru con los ojos grandes... eso si que no.

- "Entonces no te quejes. Tuviste suerte de que yo haya salido" – presumió Sanosuke.

- "deberían extirparte el ego¿sabias? Te ayudaría con tu personalidad"

- "¿para que? Si ya soy perfecto" – se defendió Sanosuke

- "es verdad, no serviría. Deberías volver a nacer." – dijo simplemente Kaoru

- "además¿hubieses preferido besar a una mujer y comenzar un nuevo rumor?" – preguntó Sanosuke. Kaoru solo suspiro... tampoco quería eso – "deberías agradecerme..." - agregó arrogantemente.

- "En este momento aceptaría hasta besar un troll"

Siguieron hablando de otros tópicos cuando Sanosuke comenzó a palpar el malhumor de Kenshin con el tema de la obra de teatro, y no solamente Sanosuke lo sintió. Aoshi y Misao comenzaron a entablar conversación, sin duda Misao hablaba más pero Aoshi no parecía aburrirse para la suerte de Misao. Sanosuke intentó cambiar el humor que su amigo estaba comenzando a tener, y al notar los vanos intentos de Sanosuke, Kaoru creyó conveniente ayudarlo... al fin y al cabo Kenshin había hecho lo mismo con ella... eso sí que sacó a Kenshin de su depresión pre-obra de teatro.

Comenzó a llegar la tarde y la cafetería comenzaba a llenarse con los que recién salían del cine, cuando ya era imposible estar allí, salieron. Allí se encontraron a Megumi que tenía una sonrisa que parecía salirse de su cara.

- "La ha drogado" - dijo Sanosuke al ver a Megumi correr hasta sus amigas.

- "¡Hola!" – saludó radiante de felicidad – "las estuve buscando en la fila pero no las... ¿Qué hacen con ellos?" – preguntó frunciendo en ceño

- "Yo me preguntaba lo mismo" – murmuró Kaoru

- "¿Qué tal tu cita con tu romeo en miniatura, Takani?" – se burló Sanosuke

- "Pues mucho mejor de lo que tu das en tus citas" – respondió Megumi sin inmutarse mucho.

- "¿ya se le terminó la hora de jugar?" – preguntó. Pero como Megumi seguía ignorándolo siguió – "ten cuidado porque te pueden meter presa por corrupción de menores, sin duda pasa por un niño de primaria... ¿vieron como se vista¿Dónde se compra la ropa¿En mimo & company?" – Sanosuke se rió alejándose con sus amigos, dejando atrás a una furiosa Megumi

- "¿vieron como me hablaba Kamiya? Eso tiene que significar algo" – dijo Kenshin contento, mientras caminaban.

- "si... aburrimiento" – respondió Sanosuke – "¿y tu porque estas tan feliz?" – preguntó mirando a Aoshi.

- "eh?... no, a mi no me pasa nada" – pero Aoshi no sabía mentir así que con las maniobras combinadas de Kenshin y Sanosuke, Aoshi termino contando la verdad.

- "es que hay una chica..." –

- "¿la misma que estuviste hablando toda la tarde?" – preguntó Kenshin

Aoshi miró para otro lado concentrándose en lo fascinante que era el cordón de la calle.

- "hasta las hormonas pueden con Aoshi" – dramatizó Sanosuke.

- "¡te hubieses ido con ella!" – le dijo Kenshin

- "no... ustedes ya saben como es la cosa... mejor no relacionarme con ninguna chica"

- "tu y tus problemas. Si te gusta una chica deberías ir con ella y no con un par de zoquetes como nosotros" – dijo Sanosuke – "¿Qué?" – preguntó al ver el modo en que Aoshi y Kenshin lo miraba

- "¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Sanosuke Sagara?" – preguntó el segundo – "él no cree en el romanticismo"

- "es lo mínimo que puedo decir, estamos hablando de Aoshi" – río Sanosuke.

**OooO**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Finalmente estuve libre para terminar este capitulo¡¡Deseaba tanto terminarlo!

Bueno acá esta, espero que les sea agradable y placentero. No pasa mucho y es un poco largo, no se que hacer en el próximo capitulo pero veremos que se me puedo ocurrir.

¡Terminé la secundaria¿Debería estar contenta? Boh... no lo estoy. Me gustaba mucho la secundaria (no me refiero a las pruebas, trabajos prácticos, o compañeros no-conocidos, profesores malhumorados, o amistades interesadas) pero era lindo, estar con tus amigos, reírte de las boludeces diarias, burlarte de algún peinado loco o enterarte las últimas noticias sobre las amistades amorosas entre profesores. Todavía no caigo mucho en la realidad de que todo se acabo, pero comienzo a sentirlo, supongo que esta bien. Era necesario.

Cambiando de tema: fics que rondan por mi cabeza. Comienzo diciéndoles que todavía no empecé ninguno. Estuve tan atareada con el colegio, pruebas y esas cosas que en lo que menos pensaba era en como continuar los fics. Acá va el resumen

.- **Like we were yesterday** – después del capitulo 10 – especial de enamorados- no pensé en subir hasta un buen tiempito pero como es la única que tengo armada hasta el capitulo 19, creo que la voy a seguir. Todavía faltan más personajes en esta historia.

.- **I hate you love:** - después del capitulo 6- (que me fascina la escena entre Megumi y Sanosuke) tengo una vaga idea, pero supongo que aparecerá Aoshi y estará el desfile con muchas fotos.

.- **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta** – después del capitulo dos sé que es lo que va a pasar en el tres, ya lo tengo armado en mi cabeza. Así que espero que pronto lo pueda escribir.

.-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario:** van a tener que esperar para el cuarto capitulo.

ONE-SHOT:

**.- Fuego de amor:** dentro de poco la parte IV- son solo seis capítulos... dos semanas más y se termina.

.-** Sin ella nada importa:** tengo un boceto...

.-** You are beautiful: **no pude aguantar más… Tenía que escribir este…:P

Terminados:

.- **14 de Mayo** – one-shot-

**.- Canción Africana – **one shot-

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Tengo un serio problema. Muchas veces creo que soy demasiado exagerada, pero eso solo pasa cuando pienso como hablo o en este caso escribo. Revisando los antiguos capítulos que subí, me adentré a leer mí: notas de autora, específicamente la parte donde me explayo comentando sobre los sucesos que me molestan. Así pude darme cuenta de que tengo, a veces, un complejo de "super-heroína" o "damisela en apuros" Esto no es algo de lo que debería asombrarme, mi hermano (extrañamente quien según mi madre me parezco enormemente) tiene el mismo problema pero más agravado. Sin duda con la "exageración" puedo escribir buenos fics sobre el tema, pero ¿acaso mi vida es una completa exageración?

Cuando leí el último notas de autora de I hate you love, noté como mi escritura se pareciera más a una novela mexicana protagonizada por Thalía (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie) que a una vida normal de una adolescente-adulta. Creo que mi imaginación muchas veces vuela demasiado, y no es sano, más que además pasó por mentirosa. Por eso mismo, voy a informarles objetivamente, sin ninguna narración fantástica, o algún que otro complejo Tolkeniano detallista.

Hablé sinceramente con mi amigo (el que me gusta) sobre lo que me pasaba. Él, después me varias idas y vueltas, me respondió que no era correspondido, porque se había dado cuenta (gracias a mis palabras) de que todavía era muy pequeño para moverse en el mundo de los novios-novias.

Pensé mucho sobre que hacer con él. Por el momento estaba claro que no tenía oportunidad, ni yo ni la otra (ya que a ella le había respondido exactamente lo mismo que a mí)

Admito sinceramente que no soy de las chicas que observan a su alrededor y saben exactamente la cantidad de pasos que hay del comedor a la habitación, yo veo pero no observo. Justamente un día, me dedique a visitar la página del chico que me gusta.

Antes, cuando existía cierta "rivalidad" entre la otra y yo, ella firmaba o estaba presente en cada una de sus páginas, y en la de ella, aparecía siempre algo relacionado con él. Lo que aumentaba mis celos, mi enojo, pero al final siempre terminaba deprimida.

Un día, vi que ella no estaba allí, es más en su página él tampoco estaba y mucho menos había halagos para él (esto fue después de que le respondiera a ella y a mí)

¿Qué pasaba?

Ese día, (debo recordarles que soy muy exagerada, pero cuando encuentro algo interesante, me involucro mucho y puedo a llegar a interpretar muchos papeles), ese día mis sospechas crecieron (extrañamente ese día interpretaba el papel de Hercules Poirot, en una investigación sobre venenos para su monografía). Comencé a visitar diariamente sus páginas. Era demasiado obvio. Él ya no aparecía, y ella tampoco

¿Qué podía significar?

Mi primera teoría fue la pelea. Se podrían haber peleado y en consecuencia no se hablaban, pero más tarde mi teoría fue refutada con la aparición de ella en su página, pero asombrosamente no estaba tan melosa como siempre. Al contrario, estaba distante y seca

¿Qué había pasado?

Recuerdo que él me había comentado, que ella había cortado con su noviazgo de seis meses y que al poco tiempo ella le había pedido ser la novia. No se ustedes, pero a mi esa actitud me disgusto mucho. Él no es el respaldo de nadie, ni tampoco la segunda opción. En ese momento me enoje.

Sin embargo, con todo lo que pasaba ahora, varias ideas se formaban en mi mente, otra vez¿Qué había pasado?

Decidida a seguir mi investigación, vague en varias teorías que siempre terminaba refutándolas, hasta que finalmente algo paso.

En la página de ella, apareció un chico, fotos de él, post's de él, y obviamente, muchos cariños de parte de ella hacia él

¿Qué había pasado?

Mi teoría en ese momento fue: había encontrado su respaldo. Y cerraba, por que se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que sus halagos, y la ausencia de mi chico, parecía afirmar más y más mi teoría.

A pesar de todo esto, creo que muchos no me entendieron en uno de mis notas de autora y precisamente estoy acá para corregirlo. Cuando yo hablé de "no rendirme"- "seguir adelante"- "Voy a intentarlo", me falto esta parte. Esta parte es la que explica el porque de "voy a intentarlo". No me refiero a estar otra vez en el juego de él, no voy a volver a ser la chica que con solo la presencia de la otra o de algún comentario de su parte, pierda los estribos suba mi termómetro de celos, crezca mi enojo, para después caer en una depresión, o algo por el estilo.

Odio ser así. Odio tener que estar mal, o ser pesimista. Es algo que me molesta mucho. Por eso, el "voy a intentarlo" me refiero a estar presente, ser quien soy, pero estar, ahí, esperando.

Hoy, estoy sentada contándoles esta historia, como podrán notar, fallé en mi intento de pura "objetividad", tengo un complejo novelístico, muy exagerado con índoles a lo fantástico, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Hay que darle sabor a la vida.

Sin lugar a dudas... soy un caso perdido.

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

- "¿Escuchaste lo de "Kaoru-chan"?" – susurró Misao.

- "¿lo que no se llevó ninguna materia?" – respondió con una pregunta Megumi

- "Es de las mías" – sentenció Kaoru contenta.

- "Para mí que le pagó a los profesores"

- "¡Misao¿¡Cómo vas a decir eso?" – exclamó Kaoru

- "¿y porque no?" – respondió Misao

- "Yo no creo que 'Kaoru-chan' sea de esa clase de chicas" – defendió Kaoru.

- "Pues mira... por lo que yo se, salía todos los fines de semana y estuvo haciendo fiaca una buena parte de los últimos meses" – dijo Megumi

- "bueno... pero eso le pasa a todas. Capaz que tienen una buena memoria"

- "o una billetera llena de billetes verdes" – agrego Misao

- "¡Misao!" – volvió a exclamar Kaoru – "Mejor que no te escuche... te mataría..."

- "Bueno..." –

- " 'Kaoru-chan' le agradece a todos que les hayan dejado review" - dijo Megumi

- "y que lo sigan haciendo" – agregó Kaoru

- "ahora que sigue?"

- "¿Cómo era que se despedía ella?"

- "¿quien?"

- "¡'Kaoru-chan'¿Quién más?"

- "esto" – Misao lo escribe en un papel

- "ahh cierto... a la cuenta de tres"

- "uno... dos... tres... BAI BAI TAKE CARE & EAT CAKE"

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	4. Una cita con Aoshi

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece este, fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario**

by: **Kaoru-chan**

Capitulo 4: Una cita con Aoshi

Los martes y jueves eran los días más pesados en la preparatoria de Tokyo. Las clases de deportes, optativas y las actividades extracurriculares como inglés, francés, y/o italiano avanzado más mecánica, provocaba úlceras a los alumnos al finalizar el día a las seis de la tarde.

Ese jueves, las chicas tenían las materias optativas. Y era una de las pocas veces que las amigas se separaban ya que las optativas eran materias influenciadas con la futura carrera. A Kaoru le interesaba la pediatría por eso ella tenía psicología, biología molecular e inglés avanzado por hobby. Megumi quería ser doctora y se había anotado en biología molecular con Kaoru, francés avanzado y arte. En cambio Misao solo compartía arte con Megumi, italiano avanzado y producción literaria que la ayudaría en su desarrollo con la carrera de periodista.

Los 'idiotas sin cerebro' también se separaban. Sanosuke estaba interesado en psiquiatría así que también iba a biología molecular, francés avanzado y antropología. Kenshin por su parte, ese año se había decidido también por pediatría y eligió las mismas optativas que Kaoru, (para su desgracia). Finalmente Aoshi estaba interesado en la abogacía, por eso estaba en italiano, antropología y sociología.

Esa tarde, Kaoru y Megumi tendrían biología molecular, Misao tenía hora libre ya que la profesora de italiano había faltado y como Aoshi iba con ella, prefirieron aprovechar esa hora para practicar la obra de teatro que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo sábado.

-"Ya estas mucho mejor que la última vez Aoshi" – dijo entre sorprendida y contenta Misao, al ver que Aoshi había dejado de tartamudear.

-"tengo una buena profesora" – admitió Aoshi

- "Eres un buen alumno" – rió Misao.

- "Siento que estoy en deuda conmigo. Si no fuera por ti, haría el payaso frente a todo el colegio" – declaró honestamente el morocho.

- "Oh, no es nada" – contestó Misao algo cohibida. ¿Iba a decirle lo que ella creía?

- "Aun así¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar hoy? Yo invito"

- "Salir...contigo... ¿hoy?" – repetía Misao intentando digerir la información. Tenía que preparar un trabajo de geografía para no decir que tenía la tarea de matemáticas, y química, además mañana tenía un proyecto final que presentar en Historia que la mantendría toda la noche despierta pero... ¡Aoshi la estaba invitando a salir!

- "Si tienes otros planes lo cancelamos"

- "¡NO!" – gritó Misao como si defendiese su vida. – "No tengo planes"

- "¿eso es un si?" – preguntó Aoshi con media sonrisa

- "Si... si" – dijo Misao intentando no dar saltitos de alegría.

- "Te pasó a buscar a las 8" – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la muchacha con la sonrisa boba.

**O o o O**

El profesor de la optativa de biología molecular, no era otro más que el amado profesor Genzai. Los chicos solo lo tuvieron en tercer año y se destacaron en la materia. Kaoru, Megumi y Misao eran sus alumnas favoritas. Cuando se enteró que Misao no participaría en la clase, se puso muy triste.

-"Es una lastima" – había dicho – "Esa chica podía hacer sonreír hasta a un mismo esqueleto"

Las chicas sonrieron contentas al escuchar el tono cariñoso con el que les hablaba. Y recordaban con alegría como su profesor trataba a algunos alumnos, especialmente a los idiotas sin cerebro...

- "¿Y ustedes siguen molestando a las chicas, flor de gilipollas?" – les había dicho el anciano a los susodichos. Ellos le miraron serios, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Era el único profesor que le permitían hablarles así. Es más, hasta les caía bien el viejito.

- "No. Ahora ellas nos molestan" - le había respondido Sanosuke después pasó a tener una sonrisa divertida, casi de complicidad rebosando la perversión – "Están muertas con nosotros. En especial Takani conmigo"

- "¡Pero que estas diciendo idiota?" – le había gritado enfurecida Megumi.

Genzai solo sonrió. Al parecer la respuesta de Megumi aclaraba un par de dudas que tenía. Miró divertido como Kaoru intentaba en vano, calmar a su amiga que estaba envuelta en una nueva disputa con Sagara, al parecer nunca pararía. El profesor Genzai, observó a Kenshin, sus ojos le brillaban cuando veía a Kaoru, más que en tercer año.

- "Himura ¿todo bien?" – le había preguntado Genzai, llamando la atención del pelirrojo dándole una significativa mirada.

- "Muy bien" – le había respondido con un brillo más notorio. El anciano sonrió... tenía algo de tiempo libre...tal vez podría ayudar.

**O o o O**

Llegó el cambio de hora entre las optativas en la preparatoria de Tokyo, donde los lamentos, gritos, y chismes eran comunes en las aulas. Y ahora con las chicas juntas más...

- "¡Veo que no pierdes el tiempo!" – Exclamó Kaoru cuando Misao le comentó a sus amigas sobre la supuesta "cita" – "Ya tienes a un 'idiota sin cerebro' en tus manos en menos de dos semanas"

- "Eres la lujuria personificada" – declaró Megumi – "Y yo que me creía que nada más actuaban en el salón multiuso..."

- "Oh, no. Eso si es verdad. He mandado todas las indirectas posibles. Pero el chico no parece entender." – dijo desalentada Misao

- "Es un caso perdido Misao. Después de tantas indirectas los hombres no entienden. O se lo haces directo o no. No los subestimes. Nada más tienen una neurona" – explico Kaoru

- "¿una? Yo creí que era media" – dijo con una sonrisa Megumi

- "No, es una, pero no en el cerebro precisamente"- respondió Kaoru - "reciben ordenes de otra cabeza"

- "Siempre quitándole el romanticismo a todo. Aoshi no es así" – explicó Misao cuando sus amigas explotaron de risa.

- "Claro ahora nos vas a decir que Aoshi es el único hombre que _vale la pena_" – ironizó Megumi.

La conversación quedo así. Siguiendo hablando de trivialidades hasta que Misao preguntó.

- "¿Cómo les fue en biología¿a quien tienen de profesor?"

- "¿No te contamos?" – Dijo Kaoru entusiasmada – "¡Tenemos a Genzai!"

- "¡Nooooooooooooo!" – Exclamó Misao con todas sus ganas – "¿de en serio¡¡Que dichosas!. ¿les ha hablado de mí?" – preguntó

- "¡Claro que si!" – le contestó Kaoru – "Te manda saludos"

- "Que alegría... ¿y... con los 'idiotas sin cerebro'?" – preguntó

- "Oh, lo mismo de siempre... ya sabes..."- intentó hacerle llegar a Misao la indirecta, pero al parecer no la entendió.

- "¿No hicieron nada?" – Misao no veía la vena de ira en la frente de Megumi, aparentemente – "¿Ni siquiera Sagara?" – y ante aquella pregunta Megumi no pudo estar mas tiempo callada.

- "¡Yo te diré que hizo ese... ese..." – Megumi se esforzó por encontrar el adjetivo calificativo que le definiera – "ese... idiota sin cerebro, logró que Genzai nos uniera en el grupo."

- "¿Como?" – preguntó Misao que al parecer no entendía nada. Miró a Kaoru en busca de una explicación ya que Megumi estaba muy ocupada puteando a Sagara ("estúpido del cabeza de gallo", "¡infeliz!", "¡Bastardo!")

- "Es que como siempre" – explicó Kaoru algo cansada de que Megumi se metiera en problemas con Sanosuke – "Sanosuke hizo un comentario y Megumi le respondió y se fundieron en una disputa y terminamos formando un grupo de cuatro. Himura, Sagara, Megumi y yo. Y el trabajo es muy largo. El doctor Genzai lo pidió para mitad de año... bien completo... y oral..." – susurró por lo bajo Kaoru

- "Sigo sin entender cual es el problema" – preguntó Misao. Sabía que Megumi no soportaba a Sagara pero que arme tanto escándalo por eso... se dividían el trabajo y listo.

- "Es que el tema es sobre educación sexual" – murmuró por lo bajo Kaoru. Misao se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando la risa – "Himura y yo daremos lo teórico... mientras que Megumi y Sagara... lo practico"

En ese instante, Misao no aguantó más y se rió con ganas.

O o o O

En el otro extremo del aula, más explícitamente en el fondo. Kenshin y Sanosuke palmeaban la espalda de Aoshi, felicitándole el avance con la pequeña comadreja.

- "Ya era hora de que hicieras algo con la pequeña comadreja" – dijo Sanosuke – "lo de las clases de actuación te vinieron al pelo"

- "Pero es verdad. Le quiero agradecer..."

- "Con nosotros no tienes que disimular Aoshi, es con ella..." – añadió Kenshin. Al parecer ninguno de los dos le creía una palabra de lo que decía.

**O o o O**

El timbre sonó anunciando la próxima hora. Ahora Megumi y Misao compartían arte "Justo lo que necesita Megumi descargarse con la arcilla" le dijo Misao a Kaoru y ambas se reían. Kaoru en cambió tenía psicología, así que avanzó al aula apurada. Por haberse quedado hablando con las chicas, estaba llegando tarde Y en la puerta se topó con Kenshin.

- "Kamiya..." – dijo sorprendido, la chica nunca llegaba tarde. Luego cambó su postura a una más de galán y le sonrió pícaramente – "¿Cómo te estas?"

- "Ahora que veo tu rostro, nauseas" – dijo y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más.

Todos los bancos estaban ocupados. Y la miraron entrar, al igual que el profesor que al parecer no estaba muy contento de que llegara tarde. Murmuró una disculpa y se apuró a sentarse al banco vacío más cercano. Kenshin entró seguido con ella. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. No había otro banco. Ese era el único vacío. Kaoru maldijo por su mala suerte. Kenshin avanzó altaneramente sabiendo que varias chicas le miraban y fue a sentarse al lado de Kaoru.

- "¿No te importa verdad?" – preguntó y sin esperar la respuesta de Kaoru se sentó en el mismo instante que una docena de ojos femeninos caían con odio sobre ella.

'¡_Maldita seas!_'

- "Como decía antes de que..." – el profesor miro la lista de los presentes y dijo –"la señorita Kamiya y el señor Himura interrumpieran, les comentaba que sus respectivos compañeros de banco serán sus compañeros de trabajo"

- "¡MOU!" – exclamó Kaoru enojada. ¡Acaso no podía empeorar su día?

O o o O

"Cuatro ensayos que preparar, dos trabajos prácticos, veinte ejercicios de matemáticas, cinco hojas de química, y un libro para leer ¡Que horribles son los jueves!" – exclamó enfadada Misao mientras hacia el conteo de la tarea para el día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo.

- "pero tienes la cita con Shinomori" – le recordó Megumi que al parecer había vuelto con calma. Misao se lo acreditaba a la materia de arte, Megumi no se sentiría así sino fuera porque hizo una escultura de un hombre ahorcado en arcilla.

- "¡Es verdad!" – dijo entusiasmada Misao – "Eso me recuerda que todavía no se que ponerme"

- "Pasa por casa, te ayudaremos" –le dijo Kaoru.

- "Gracias"

- "Por cierto ¿Cuándo nos dejas, Misao?" – le preguntó Megumi

Las tres chicas, eran amigas de la infancia por ser vecinas, pero como la madre de Misao había recibido una oferta de trabajo se mudarían. A pesar de las constantes quejas de Misao, no le quedó otra más que resignarse y aceptar que se mudaría.

- "Para las vacaciones de invierno. Así que tendrán que ayudarme con las cajas"

- "Ya no será lo mismo molestar a Yahiko sino estamos las tres juntas."

- "Ya encontraremos la manera" – respondió Megumi alentadoramente.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Kaoru se reincorporó enseguida, tan de pronto que las chicas les asustó.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Misao

- "Todavía es temprano para ir a la optativa"

- "Ya se, pero sabes lo que me paso" – comentó Kaoru, recordándoles la hora anterior. No quería repetir lo mismo. Suficiente era ser compañero de Himura en dos optativas... en las tres no.

- "es verdad" – sonrió Misao –"Suerte"

- "Nos vemos"

- "Chau" – y Kaoru se alejo dándole el último mordiscón al sándwich.

Llego al aula, estaba vacío, solo un par de chicos sentados comiendo. Se sentó en al banco más cercano a la ventana y espero a que entrara alguien conocido. Al parecer kami-sama escuchó sus plegarias porque en ese instante apareció Toru.

- "¡Toru-kun!" – gritó Kaoru, llamando la atención del chico.

- "Kaoru-san" – dijo el castaño sonriendo – "¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?"

- "¡Claro que no!" – le respondió ella sonriendo.

- "Que bueno. ¿Cómo va todo?" –

- "Bien... algo cansada, pero bien"

- "ahh... ¿y Megumi¿Cómo esta?" – preguntó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En ese instante apareció Kenshin y no le gusto nada el sonrojo de Toru y mucho menos la mirada de felicidad de Kaoru

- "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – preguntó sin poder ocultar su alegría. Lo que pasó desapercibido por Toru

- "Oh, es que como no la vi... y no tuve posibilidad de invit-"

- "¿vas a invitarla a salir otra vez?"

- "Bueno... si. Veras... Megumi es muy linda..." – dijo algo cohibido con la mirada de Kaoru.

- "¡Sugoi¡" – (¡Que bueno!) dijo sonriendo –"Megumi se va a poner muy contenta... no tuvo un buen día."

- "¿Tu crees?" – dijo el muchacho, algo aliviado con las palabras de Kaoru.

- "¡Seguro! Tienes que decírselo hoy"

- "Oh... pero todavía no quiero meterme en una relación... ¿me entiendes?"

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Si ella estuviera en esa situación, le diría que no a Toru, o era algo serio o no. Pero Megumi pensaba diferente.

- "Creo que no va a tener problemas. Pero díselo" – alentó Kaoru

- "Si, esta bien" –

Kaoru le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kenshin. Un papelito de papel le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Kaoru se dio media vuelta enojada.

- "¡Quién fue?" – grito eufórica

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Kenshin. Todo el mundo le había visto. Kaoru le miro feo. Kenshin tenía los codos apoyados sobre la carpeta abierta y la cabeza apoyada en palma izquierda. Miró a Kaoru con indiferencia y siguió haciendo bollos de papel.

- "Maldito idiota... engendro de mie-" – pero Toru la tomó por el brazo y la tiro abajo.

El profesor había llegado. Al instante en el que había tocado a Kaoru, otro bollo de papel le dio en la cabeza de Toru, este se dio media vuelta junto con Kaoru pero no le dijo nada. Se sentó y saco sus cosas. Kaoru lo miró una vez más y si los ojos mataran. Kenshin estaría enterrado a más de 50 kilómetros bajo tierra.

- "G_ood__ afternoon... How are you? My name is Enishi Yukishiro and I will be your teacher during this year_" – ("Buenas tardes... ¿Como están? Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro y seré su profesor durante este año")

**O o o O**

Sanosuke bostezó por enésima vez en la tarde. Había tenido antropología con Aoshi y se murió del aburrimiento. Aoshi no era como Kenshin, no podía hablarle durante la clase porque él si prestaba atención, él si estudiaba. Kenshin y Sanosuke retenían las cosas y no necesitaban estudiarlo más de una vez. Ahora caminaba al aula de francés. Otra materia que le aburría. Caminó hasta llegar al aula, llegaba tarde como siempre.

Avanzó y entro al aula. Vio a Megumi hablar con la profesora. Ambas pararon de hablar y la profesora dijo contenta.

- "Mire señorita Takani. Ahí tiene pareja"

'_esto será divertido_' pensó Sanosuke avanzando hasta las mujeres. Megumi puso una mueca de disgusto cuando las cosas de Sanosuke estaban en el mismo banco que ella.

- "Hola" – saludó Sanosuke con una sonrisa cuando la profesora se fue.

- "Hola" – fue la respuesta seca de Megumi.

- "¿Se te da bien el francés?" – seguía preguntando Sanosuke

- "Si"

- "¿Quieres que escriba yo o quieres hacerlo tú?" – Megumi lo miró incrédula. ¿Qué le bicho le había picado a Sagara esa tarde? Decidió no decir nada, y estar alerta. Nunca se sabe con que artimañas saldría Sagara. Tomó la hoja y comenzó a escribir. Tenían que escribir sobre un animal.

- "¿Qué te parece sobre los delfines?" – preguntó medianamente amable. Pero frunció el ceño cuando le miró y se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba atención, él estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con las chicas detrás de ellos – "Sagara, si no vas a hacer el trabajo puedes irte. No tengo problemas de hacerlo sola"

- "No hace falta que te enojes. Solo estaba socializando" – contestó Sanosuke dándose media vuelta y prestando atención al trabajo. – "¿Por qué no escribes sobre los dragones?"

- "¿dragones¿y de donde sacamos información?"

- "de cualquier libreo, listilla"

- "Porque hay tanta información como hay de sirenas ¿no?"

- "Pero es mejor que algo tan aburrido como los delfines"

- "perros"

- "gatos"

- "mapaches"

- "zorros"

- "elefantes"

- "serpientes"

Así siguió la disputa de que animal elegían. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar sobre la peculiar paraje, echándole algunas miradas furtivas mientras que la profesora les miraba con desaprobación.

- "¡Ya basta Sagara! Dime¿De donde demonios vamos a sacar información sobre ornitorrincos?" – gritó ya exasperada Megumi.

- "¿sabes? Creo que estas un poco sensible ¿No estarás indispuesta? Te vino la regla"

- "¡Sos vos él que me desespera!" – gritó enojada Megumi

- "Ya veo... estas indispuesta, es eso o es que el corchito no te satisface sexualmente. Dime la verdad"

- "Eres un estú-" – Megumi agarró su diccionario gordote de francés para darle en la cabeza, pero Sanosuke lo tomo y dijo sonriente.

- "Es una broma mujer... no te enfades" – Sanosuke encontraba todo una payasada.

Megumi estaba ya fuera de sí. Menos mal que la profesora les calmo

- "¡Ya basta! Si van a discutir, fuera de mi clase" – dijo enojada la profesora a ver semejante escándalo.

Megumi se tranquilizó un poco y murmuró, sentándose, un audible "aguafiestas"

'_Kamisama..._'

**O o o O**

Las optativas habían terminado y ahora solo faltaba la última parte del día: Educación física. Aoshi tenía kempo y Misao Ninjutsu, Sanosuke karate y Megumi gimnasia. Como ya saben, Kaoru comparte con Kenshin la materia de kendo, siendo también asistente, los miércoles. Pero lo que ellos no sabían que ser asistentes implicaba practicar también en los horarios de los años anteriores. Hiko se los explicó bien y ahora los dos iban en camino a la sala de entrenamientos.

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad. Ningún contratiempo, a menos que se pueda llamar contratiempo el solo hecho que Sanosuke se haya escapado de la clase y paso justo a campo de gimnasia. Todas las chicas vestidas con pantalones cortos y remeras blancas que se ceñían al cuerpo, y en posiciones muy... ¿alentadoras? Si... eso fue lo que pensó el castaño. Claro, que cuando vio a Takani, se la pasó gritando sobre lo poco elásticas que son las mujeres zorras... Megumi al escucharle se hinchó de rabia y comenzó a putear a todos los cabezas de gallos idiotas buenos para nada.

Ante tal espectáculo (que después terminaron acercándose y puteándose de frente) la profesora llamó a Sanosuke y a Magumi para que hagan una secuencia de aerobics. Megumi lo hizo bien al principio. Brazos arribas, rodillas flexionadas, puños cerrados... pero Sanosuke por su parte... bueno... inventaba patadas y puños que todos los presentes se toparon los ojos avergonzados... de repente una patada le dio de lleno a Megumi en su trasero... ella se enojo tanto que salto sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso. La pelea continuo. Sanosuke intentado quitarse de encima a Megumi y Megumi intentando clavarle las uñas.

Hecho de todos los días.

Por su parte, Misao soñaba feliz con todas las posibilidades que podía tener en su "cita" con Aoshi ¡Hasta se imaginó la declaración de amor! Fue tanta la emoción que empezó a tirar todos los kunais en cualquier dirección y casi le da a su compañero.

En el salón de kendo Kenshin tampoco la pasaba muy bien. Kaoru era muy buena con la espada de bambú, y al ser el kendo un deporte más para chicos, hacía que las mujeres escasearan, por eso Kaoru era la única mujer, y claro, que eso, a todos los chicos le entusiasmaba.

Apenas ingresaron al aula, vestidos como asistentes, una avalancha de progesterona avanzó directamente sobre Kaoru, preguntándole si le podía enseñar ella, o si podían practicar con ella, o si le podían ayudar, o cosas por el estilo. Claro, que cuando Kenshin escucho que se lo contribuirían con algo, saltó entre medio de todos y los miró con ojos asesinos.

Obviamente, Kaoru se enojo y aunque Kenshin la quería, y no podía soportar que el resto le mirase con tanta lujuria dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- "Las mujeres no saben manejar un shinai"

Las palabras hacían eco en la mente de Kaoru. Shockeada, ultrajada, indignada y sobre todo enojada, le reto a un duelo alegando que una mujer sabía manejar un shinai y mucho mejor que el pelirrojo.

Kenshin por su parte, estaba enojado. ¡Encima que saltaba a defenderla de una manada de perros alzados¿¡le recriminaba!' Nadie se metía con Kenshin Himura... y menos en kendo, donde era bueno. Kaoru estaba en problemas.

El resto de los estudiantes reían con complicidad. El pelirrojo estorbaba. Demasiado protector con la muchacha.

La pelea duró el resto de hora. Y tuvo que pararla Hiko porque ninguno de los dos renunciaba en ganar. Como siempre, el duelo terminó en empate, con una muy furiosa Kaoru y un contento Kenshin. Al final, nadie se había acercado a Kaoru.

En otro lado del colegio, específicamente en la sala de entrenamiento de tempo. Aoshi Shinomori meditaba después de un largo entrenamiento.

**O o o O**

- "¿Pero están locas? No pienso ponerme... eso" - gritó Misao.

Las tres amigas estaban en el cuarto de Misao, y más que un cuarto parecía el estado después de que un tornado apareciera por allí, toda la ropa estaba desparramada por todos lados.

- "¿Pero que tiene de malo?" – Preguntó Kaoru mientras veía el relleno de corpiño... algo exagerado – "Por lo menos pruébatelo con la remera de escote" – seguidas las peticiones de Kaoru y Megumi elevados a la décima potencia, Misao se lo probó.

- "¡Parezco una prostituta de la zona roja!" – exclamó Misao sacándoselo y echándole una mirada a la remera que tenía pensado ponerse. Algo ajustada y con cuello redondo

– "Yo digo que te queda bien" – opinó Megumi mirándose distraídamente sus uñas – "Creo que a Shinomori le va a gustar"

- "No creo que Aoshi se fije en esas cosas" – volvió a decir Misao

- "Si, claro. Que no te engañe con esa cara de bueno. Todos los hombres son iguales y piensan en una cosa" – declaró Megumi

- "Como sea. No pienso llevar esto" – exclamó Misao señalándose las dos pelotas de silicona que sobresalían de su remera escotada.

- "¿Y que piensas ponerte?" – preguntó Kaoru

- "Esto" – añadió señalando su remera favorita

- "¡Como vas a llevar eso Misao?" – dijo exasperada Kaoru – "Es el último grito de los cincuenta"

- "Hoy te levantaste graciosa eh?" – dijo sarcástica la morocha

- "Tiene razón Misao. Ponte este" – dijo Megumi señalándole una linda remera

- "Muy de fiesta"

- "¿Y este?" – preguntó Kaoru

- "Muy formal"

- "Bueno... ¿este?" – probó Megumi

- "Feo"

Así siguieron por largo rato. Pero al final lograron que se pusiera una pollera corta tableada verde con una musculosa blanca delicada. Después pasaron con el pelo, que Misao quería la trenza pero que las chicas no. Al final lleva el pelo suelto. Cuando Misao ya comenzó a sentirse un maniquí con tanto maquillaje, se libró de las chicas.

O o o O

En la habitación de los chicos la cosa funcionaba diferente, salvo nada más que Aoshi también se estaba vistiendo.

- "Y ya sabes. No seas tan meloso que a las chicas no le gusta" – dijo Kenshin

- "Y no trates de impresionarla con piropos viejos. Son malísimos y ellas lo saben" – añadió Sanosuke

- "Nada de besos antes del postre"

- "Y no se te ocurra portarte tanto como un caballeroso. Es incomodo para ella y mucho trabajo"

- "Dile que esta bien vestida"

- "¡Eso! Dile princesita. Se vuelven locas cuando le dices eso" – siguió Sanosuke

- "Creí que era una salida de amigos" – dijo Aoshi, terminando de vestirse. Pero ni Kenshin ni Sanosuke le daban bola. Ellos seguían tirando consejos para la supuesta "cita" – "Bueno... pórtense bien en mi ausencia, yo me voy."

- "¡MOMENTO!" – gritó Sanosuke asustando a todos y se acercó a arreglarle el cuello de la campera. Debajo se podía ver una remera negra algo ajustada que dejaba apreciar el cuerpo atlético del chico – "Ya estas listo. ¡Ve por ella tigre!"

Aoshi prefirió no contestar. Sabía que era una lucha perdida con Kenshin y Sanosuke intentar explicar que era una cena de amigos. Y se dirigió hacia lo de Misao.

O o o O

EL timbre sonó exactamente a las ocho de la noche. En la habitación de Misao, las chicas saltaron de emoción y dejaron a Misao lista.

- "waaaaau¡que puntual!" – dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta y saludaba a Aoshi

- "Gracias" – Aoshi pensaba en esperar, ya que por su experiencia sabía que las mujeres tardaban por dos razones. Uno, porque de verdad no estaban listas o dos, por hacerse las interesantes. – "¿Vamos?"

- "Si" – respondió la morocha recogiendo su campera y caminando a su lado

Aoshi la llevaba más allá de la avenida principal, y el camino era pero no se les hizo tan pesado ya que iban hablando tranquilamente. Cuando las calles comenzaron a serle desconocidas para Misao, preguntó.

- "¿Dónde estamos yendo?"

- "Sanosuke me recomendó un lugar. Por eso te pido disculpas por adelantado. Cualquier cosa viniendo de él... puede ser rara. Creo que es allí donde lleva a sus citas. Seguro que se come bien"

- "Eso es importante. Por el resto le echaré la culpa a Sagara."

A penas llegaron al restaurante ambos se sonrojaron y adivinaron porque Sanosuke llevaba allí a sus citas. El lugar era rosa, y la iluminación se centraba en velas con forma de corazones en el medio de cada mesa. El lugar era lindo, pequeño y acogedor, pero muy... cursi.

- "Lo lamento" – se disculpó Aoshi. Nunca más seguiría las recomendaciones de Sanosuke.

Misao solo le sonrió si Aoshi le hubiese llevado allí por iniciativa propia sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, pero que Sanosuke se lo haya recomendado... debía prestar atención.

Entraron cuando Aoshi dio su nombre, y se sentaron en una esquina donde se podía ver con claridad la calle principal.

- "¿te gusta el lugar?"

- "Si esto fuera una cita te diría que si, es el lugar más romántico que vi en mi vida. Pero como técnicamente es una salida de amigos, esta bien" – le respondió Misao intentando dejar bien en claro las cosas. Aquella era su oportunidad.

Aoshi solo sonrió y desvió su atención al menú intentando apaciguar su nerviosismo.

- "¿Qué vas a pedir?"

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Y Aoshi terminó por relajarse, ni se dio cuenta de que el postre vino en forma de corazón. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con alguien que no era Kenshin o Sanosuke.

- "Cuantas cursilerías tiene este lugar" – dijo Misao cuando un grupo de violinista comenzó a tocar un tema muy romántico entre medio de las mesas.

Finalmente, se hizo medianoche y decidieron irse ya que al día siguiente tenían que madrugar. Aoshi acompañó y resguardo a Misao hasta la puerta de su casa, el camino fue en un silencio cómodo. Misao por su parte, intentaba pensar en algo que pudiese inventar para poder quedarse un rato más con Aoshi, pero nada se le ocurría. Al final se resignó y decidió confesar a la mañana siguiente a Megumi y Kaoru que no paso absolutamente nada.

- "Buenos... gracias por todo" – agradeció Misao jugando con las llaves en sus manos.

- "No fue nada. La pasé bien" – respondió sinceramente Aoshi.

Fue en ese momento cuando ocurrió. Aoshi sonrió de una manera que Misa nunca había visto y que logró que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de solo verlo. Sintió desfallecerse y en ese instante Aoshi la tomó por los brazos y la beso.

Misao al principio no reaccionó, tardó un par de segundos y le respondió con todas las ganas que sentía, y así hubieran continuado por un largo tiempo, si él no se hubiese separado tan rápido como se había acercado.

- "Lo siento... no tendría que haber hecho eso... ¡Buenas noches!" – Y Aoshi se alejo tan rápido como si corriera dejando a Misao anonada intentando entender que demonios había pasado.

O o o O

Notas de la autora: No saben lo largo que se me hizo escribir este capitulo!. La idea principal, era empezar a escribir sobre la obra... pero bueno... al final quedó esto. Que espero que les guste.

Viendo el capitulo, me doy cuenta de que se la pasaron peleando todo el día, y en especial Megumi y Sanosuke... apareció el doctor Genzai, también Enishi que no se muy bien si va a jugar un rol importante en el fic o que... no se, no se.

Ahora sí, en el capitulo que viene, quiero dedicarme más a la obra de teatro, así que tal vez, eso ocupe dos capítulos... no se:P

Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews! Son cada vez más y eso me pone muy feliz.

No tengo más que decirles salvo que dejen reviews, sean buenitos. Pórtense bien, coman bien y mucha suerte!

Fics en elaboración – con orden de actualización.

.- **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta** – Ya esta actualizado el cuarto capitulo titulado: Por el poder de los power rangers y los ositos cariñosos.

- **I hate you love:** - después del capitulo 7- (que me costó mucho) tengo una vaga idea. En el octavo capitulo supongo que aparecerán las famosas fotos y el famoso artículo del año y además queda algo de la pasarela... el famoso bikini.

.- **Like we were yesterday** – después del capitulo 11 – con la presentación de nuevos personajes- ya les explique lo que iba a pasar. En el 12 van a aparecer nuevos personajes secundarios, pero importantes en el ruroken. Además me pregunto si les gusta este fic, porque los reviews diminuyeron sorprendentemente... .

.-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario:** 'Una cita con Aoshi' en el quinto capitulo me voy a adentrar en la obra de teatro.

_ONE-SHOT:_

.-** Sin ella nada importa:** tengo un boceto... pero para más adelante

.-** You are beautiful: **no pude aguantar más… Tenía que escribir este… me faltan un par de hojas más y lo termino :P

Terminados:

**.- Fuego de amor:** Terminado- Parte VI arriba... próximamente un epílogo.

**.- Canción Africana – **one shot- Terminado

.- **14 de Mayo** – one-shot- Terminado

Esas son lo que más o menos planeo hacer. Con el verano espero que sea simple. Bueno, no tengo más nada que contarles sobre los fics, salvo

_DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS_

_¿SI?_

* * *

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O


	5. Preludio

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer – **

**Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece este, fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Author's notes- **

¿No les dije que había vuelto? Bueno acá el quinto capitulo de este fic. ¿No pensaban que iba a actualizar así de rápido no? Que poca fé me tienen... pero bueno. ¡Acá esta! Un poco corto, pero es porque el un "Preludio" a la obra, como bien es el título de este capitulo. El próximo seguramente va a ser más largo debido a que bueno... ¡va a ser la obra¡Ahora no molesto más y les dejo leer!

**Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario**

by: **Kaoru-chan**

Capitulo 5: Preludio.

- No entiendo, repítelo otra vez- pidió Kaoru

- ¿Qué quieres que repita¿Cómo salió corriendo cuando me beso o la parte en la que se disculpó? – dijo sarcástica Misao

- ¿Cómo puede ser que huyera después de besaste¿Segura que no dijiste nada? – preguntó Megumi.

- ¡Claro que no! Kami¿Quién se disculpa por besarte? – Misao ya cruzaba la línea de la desesperación. ¡Aquel Shinomori le crispaba los nervios!

- Pues yo creo que no deberíamos de intentar pensar lo que pensó Aoshi. Para entender la mente de los hombres necesitamos un traductor

- Si y cuando eso llegue a pasar se va a morir de trabajo.

- ¡Les juro que a veces ese hombre me desespera! – respondió enojada Misao.

Las clases ya habían terminado y las chicas estaban de regreso a sus casas. No había tardado mucho en contarles a las chicas los detalles de la salida o "cita" con Aoshi. Y no habían parado de hablar de eso en todo el día, a fin de cuentas no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión: "Los hombres no tienen cerebro" había dicho Megumi y Misao no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Durante toda la clase Misao no le había dirigido la palabra a Aoshi, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo. Aoshi en cambio, tampoco le había dirigido la mirada pero no era de enojo, sino de vergüenza, todavía no se animaba a mirarla. Lo cual había aumentado el enojo de Misao.

- Al final¿que hago con Aoshi?

- háblale – dijo simplemente Megumi

- y si no te quiere escuchar, le das con el libro de 600 hojas de biología molecular y le haces comer hoja por hoja. – agregó Kaoru.

Lejos de las chicas, los ya comúnmente denominados 'idiotas sin cerebro' caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

- a ver Aoshi, otra vez ¿nada de nada¡Hombre! Eres de piedra – dijo en un suspiro Sanosuke.

- bueno... – comenzó diciendo Aoshi – Como nada de nada, no. La bese.

- ¡Así se hace! – festejo Kenshin

- ¡Ese es mi pichón!

Tanto él como Sanosuke sonrieron soberbiamente, por algo eran populares en el colegio.

- No¿no se dan cuenta? No pude controlarme y saben que no puedo empezar una relación.

- vamos Aoshi, puede ser algo casual lo de ustedes. – dijo Sanosuke

- no, a mi no me gusta esas cosas Sanosuke

- Pero si no haces algo pronto, ella seguirá igual que hoy. He visto la forma en la que te miraba Aoshi, y eso no era de felicidad – le dijo Kenshin - ¿Por qué no arreglas las cosas mañana en a obra de tea- - Aoshi se apresuró a hacer señas para que Kenshin parara de hablar. Sanosuke se había puesto pálido y sudaba frío. Sus músculos se tensaban y su boca se abría de horror

- ¡Mañana es la obra? – preguntó asustado.

-- s... si, sano – le respondió Kenshin

- ¿demonios! – Maldijo Sanosuke mientras volvía a caminar – espero que mi club de fans no disminuya mañana.

**O o o O**

Una muchedumbre de jóvenes caminaban sonrientes en el patio del colegio. La fiesta de bienvenida había atraído a muchos estudiantes de todas las edades. Los profesores estaban contentos, hacía mucho tiempo que una fiesta así había tanta gente, y se habían esforzado el doble para hacer lo mejor posible. Había varios juegos, comidas y muchas cosas más. Lamentablemente los actos de gimnasia habían sido suspendidos por falta de lugar, ya que el salón multiuso iba a ser usado para la obra de teatro. Oh, si tan solo los profesores supieran que el amontonamiento de gente se debía a los alumnos de quinto año que participarían en la obra.

Misao y Megumi estaban en los vestuarios poniéndose las ropas. Por suerte, ambas vestían ropas de mujer. Megumi había alterado un poco la ropa de nodriza, dándole un aspecto más... exhibido. Al contrario de Misao, que había hecho de las ropas de la madre de Julieta más elegantes, dándole un aspecto más delicado. Las dos estaban sentadas enfrente de un espejo retocándose el maquillaje, cuando Megumi vio por el espejo a Sanosuke con una larga bata que ocultaba su vestimenta, pero Megumi llegó a ver caminar en puntas de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Saltó del susto cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se ocultó en uno de los vestidores de las chicas. Megumi sonrió pícaramente. Se levantó tan de pronto que Misao le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Enseguida vuelvo – y Megumi salió cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. Caminó en silencio hasta acercarse en al vestidor donde Sanosuke se encontraba. Abrió la cortina.

- maldición... maldición... maldición... maldición – escuchó Megumi murmurar a Sanosuke. Como estaba de espaldas a ella, a Sanosuke se le hacía imposible verla, pero Megumi gracias al reflejo del espejo lo veía claramente. Tenía los dientes apretados, su ceño fruncido y sus manos le temblaban mientras abría la bata y miraba su cuerpo - ¡maldición! – volvió a murmurar pero esta vez más fuerte.

Megumi intentó no sonreír pero al hacerlo hizo un sonido que la delató. Sanosuke cerró con rapidez su bata y se dio media vuelta, mirando horrorizado a Megumi.

- ¿Qué... Que demonios estas haciendo? – pregunto algo temeroso mientras sus manos se crispaban en el agarre de su bata.

Sin pensar, Megumi entró al vestuario con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Oh, si, Sanosuke estaba en problemas.

- Sagara... este es el vestuario de chicas... no deberías estar aquí – dijo casualmente, pero la sonrisa en sus labios la delató.

- psss... como si vinieras por eso – dijo entre dientes Sanosuke mirándola severamente.

- Es verdad ¿Cómo te queda la ropa de Julieta? Escuché que era muy... llamativa – el tono de malicia fue captado por Sanosuke, sin embargo, en vez de enojarse cambio de táctica.

- ¿Quieres verlo¿O prefieres verme cambiar? – Sanosuke comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente y Megumi retrocedió en sus pasos.

- ¿Qué piensas que haces? – preguntó Megumi mientras sentía la pared en su espalda.

Entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – dijo Sanosuke mirándola. Megumi podía sentir la respiración de Sanosuke en su cuello. – Me persigues todo el tiempo. Te metes en problemas para estar conmigo. Estas juntos en todas las clases, me sigues hasta el vestuario... y apuesto lo que quieras que esto no te hace sentir el corchito nerd. – Megumi comenzó a sentir el calor corporal de Sanosuke en su pecho. Las manos de èl viajaron por las suyas depositándolas arriba de su cabeza – Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo Kitsuni...

Megumi abrió los ojos de sorpresa y vio como Sanosuke sonreía y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarla. Lo único que vio fue una cosa muy llamativa detrás de Sanosuke, y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Lo siento, pero... – comenzó atrayendo la atención de Sanosuke que la miró – No me gustan los rubios platinados.

Sanosuke parpadeó un par de veces del asombro. ¡De que demonios estaba hablando?

Resueltamente, Megumi se libró de su agarré y señaló lo que antes había atraído su atención. Sanosuke siguió la línea visual y trago saliva. Cuando ella decía rubio platinado quiso decir...

- ¡maldición! – exclamó el castaño.

- Linda peluca la de Julieta ¿No? – Megumi rió abiertamente mientras corría la cortina y salía. De pronto se detuvo en seco con lo que vio, y volvió a entrar al vestuario.

- Oye¿Qué cree-? – intentó preguntar Sanosuke pero Megumi le tapó la boca, tiró de él hacia atrás y se llevó un dedo a la boca – Shhh!

- Pues ves aquí no hay nadie – dijo la voz de Kaoru entrando al vestuario de las chicas – y lo siento, pero yo no me creo que no te animabas a entrar a un vestuario de chicas y no encontrabas a nadie para acompañarte

- ¿Pero que dices? Sabes que yo no te mentiría – aparentemente la pelinegra estaba acompañada de Kenshin, porque aquella era su voz.

- Si, claro – concedió Kaoru, pero Megumi se dio cuenta, por el tono de voz, que solamente era por mera cortesía. – Ahora nos podemos- - pero la pelinegra calló y Megumi temió que los hubiera visto y que a Kaoru le haya dado un ataque cardíaco. Sin aguantar la curiosidad se acercó un poco y descorrió la cortina lo suficiente para ver. Y dio gracias que Sanosuke le estuviera agarrando porque sino se hubiese caído de la sorpresa. Kenshin estaba besando a Kaoru ¡y ella no oponía resistencia!

El beso había tomado a Kaoru por sorpresa. Sorpresa más el tiempo que no había sido besada había concluido en que aceptara gustosa la intromisión de la lengua de Kenshin, que sin duda sabía como besar. Lentamente, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar. La estaban besando, bueno eso no era novedad. La estaban besando fogosamente, tampoco era novedad¡pero era la primera vez que la besaban con tanta urgencia! Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos lavandas de Kenshin que la miraban ardientes. ¡Eso era novedad! Mal... Mal... MUY MAL. Como si fuera un resorte se separó de Kenshin rápidamente, como descargas eléctricas.

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso – amenazó Kaoru mirándolo severamente, mientras se hacía paso hacia la salida corriendo. Kenshin no dudo un instante en seguirla.

Megumi se recuperó de la sorpresa, lastima que Sanosuke le ganó.

- Interesante escenita¿no crees? – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo.

- No se que se cree. Besarla de esa manera...

- Yo no la escuché quejarse mucho – volvió a decir pícaramente Sanosuke.

- Solamente para probar si eran verdad los rumores sobre su grupo. – dijo sin pensar Megumi solamente para sacarle de encima esa sonrisa a Sanosuke. Claro, que con lo que acabo de decir, solo la aumentó.

- ¿Quieres comprobar tu también? – La sonrisa de Sanosuke se incrementó y Megumi se separó enseguida.

- No estoy para tus juegos Sagara. – le espetó furiosa Megumi.

- ¿Por qué será que siempre quedamos los dos solos? – Sanosuke dijo con voz ronca y con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Megumi le miró nuevamente y deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa de ganador de la cara pero por el momento no podía hacer nada. – La obra ya esta por empezar. Ponte la peluca y quítate esa bata. Julieta es la protagonista y tiene que estar bella... para las fotos – Megumi sonrió maliciosamente al ver como la sonrisa de autosuficiencia desaparecía del rostro de Sanosuke para pasar a una de susto.

Con una ultima mirada a la peluca. Megumi salió del vestuario, con paso tranquilo, decidida a que esa tarde, sacaría miles de fotos.

**O o o O**

Kaoru había logrado perder a Kenshin en un santiamén. Y ahora se encontraba sola en uno de los vestuarios maquillándose. Se pasó un poco de base y de pronto terminó tocándose sus labios donde todavía podía sentir la presión que habían ejercido los labios de Kenshin. ¡Demonios, nadie podía besar tan bien! Al parecer era verdad lo que todas las chicas decían de los 'idiotas sin cerebro' al menos, Kenshin sabía como besar. Se replicó mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas. No era que en verdad le importará pero hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba un beso tan... tan... candente.

- ¡Aquí estas¡Megumi, acá esta! – el grito de Misao retumbó en sus oídos y escuchó varios pasos acercarse.

- ¡Dónde demonios te habías metido Kaoru? – preguntó Misao – ¡Te estuve buscando!

- Pues... – comenzó Kaoru pero se vio interrumpida por la voz sabelotodo de Megumi.

- Ha estado besuqueándose con Himura. Eso ha estado haciendo.

- ¡COMO? – preguntó Misao con grandes ojos mirando a Kaoru.

La aludida solo se encongió en su asiento mirando a Misao y a Megumi

- ¡Me ha obligado! – intentó excusarse la misma.

- Si, claro. Te resististe taaaanto... – Kaoru notó el tono reprobatorio de la Megumi.

- Déjenme dejarle esto claro. Himura no me gusta. Es solo que besa demasiado bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba algo así. Y bueno¡mis hormonas también me traicionan!

Las chicas le miraron un poco más. Aceptando apenas aquella excusa, pero decididas a vigilar de cerca a la pelinegra.

- Vamos, ya estamos por comenzar.

En el caso de los chicos la cosa había funcionado ligeramente.

- Vamos Sano, sal de ahí. – pidió Aoshi golpeando la puerta del baño

- ¡Compórtate como hombre! – bromeó Kenshin.

La puerta del baño de abrió y Sanosuke emergió con una mirada que denotaba poco animo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- No se porque Takani tiene esa manía de verme en ridiculo.

- Tal vez sea porque no desmentiste el rumor desde el principio.

- Pero no puede evitar acorralarme en cualquier lugar – la expresión sombriía de su rostro fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

- ¿Takani te acorraló? – preguntó sarcásticamente Kenshin. Takani nunca tomaría ese tipo de iniciativa.

- ¿Y tu que? Acorralando a pelinegras y robándoles besos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – esta vez la pregunta fue de sorpresa

- Yo lo sé todo – agregó engreído Sanosuke

Kenshin se encogió de hombros – Su cuerpo lo pedía. Esta perdidamente enamorada de mí.

Aoshi miró al par de egocéntricos y meneó la cabeza a cada lado. Suspiró y se tragó lo que iba a decir... Kenshin y Sanosuke no tenían remedio.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? A mi gusto, creo que no tiene mucho, salvo el beso entre Kaoru y Kenshin. ¡Wooh yo quiero probar la fama del pelirrojo¿Cuántos besos no? Solo faltan Megumi y Sanosuke y estamos ¡listo, aunque creo que para ese beso va a faltar un poco más.

¿Se lo imaginan a Sanosuke rubio platinado? Mmmmh... no yo tampoco. Y menos con un vestido rosa chillón... ups... Lo lamento mucho por las fans.

Entre Misao y Aoshi, creo que para el próximo cap no, pero para el siguiente a eso las cosas van a mejorar.

¿Y Megumi? Bueno, ella también va a tener su parte en todo esto.

Ahora, hablando de mis otros fics. ¿Qué les pareció Broken Pieces? Próximamente el segundo capitulo. ¿Y **Like we were yesterday**? Espero que ese les guste, porque a mi opinión me encanta.

De ahora en más me voy a concentrar en **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta.** Que ya me falta poco para terminar.

Después me voy a concentrar en **I hate you love** y otra vez a **Broken Pieces **y continuo otra vez con Like we were yesterday.

Y así sucesivamente.

Estoy preparando dos especiales. Mi primer song fic y un capitulo más de un fic que tal vez les guste. Hohohoho...

Sin nada más que agregar Kaoru-chan se despide.

**¡Libertad!

* * *

**

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


End file.
